Tochaku Arrive
by mizu99
Summary: Sasuke has came back to konoha and everything is well except for Naruto. How will Sasuke cope with a silent Naruto not the loud mouth Naruto he used to know? Sasunaru for later chapters! Last chapter up now!
1. Sasuke

Title: Tochaku (Arrival)

Author: Mizu99

Rating: Pg-13-M

Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha and everything is well except for Naruto.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

'Whispers'

"**Kyubii Talking"**

_**Tochaku**_

Chapter 1: Sasuke

Sasuke had been away from Konoha for 5 years and later killed Orichimaru. He then also killed his brother for avenging the death of his family. Arriving in Konoha he wore a hooded jacket covering his face with black pants. His sword held behind him as he walked into the gates of Konoha. He greeted the chunnin as he saw Tsunade at the gate looking at him in disbelief as a blond hair chunnin stood beside her. Tsunade huffed in disappointment as she spoke up at Sasuke.

"Well isn't the Uchiha boy here, ne Naruto."

Naruto didn't say a word looking up at Sasuke in discontent. His eyes were a lot colder and had no sign of emotion. Like Sasuke he had a sword behind him and he wore darker clothes which everything were black excluding his chunnin vest in which he wore on top of his black long sleeve shirt. His shoes and hitate were also colored black that was hanged on his neck. His blond bangs covered his forehead when Naruto turned his back away and whispered something to Tsunade.

'I'll tell Sakura that Sasuke is here.'

Tsunade nodded and told Naruto to meet in her office as Naruto disappeared in smoke. Tsunade shrugged the boy to come with her and Sasuke followed along still covering his face. Tsunade then asked Sasuke meaningless questions like did he ate anything and what he did while he was gone. Sasuke entered the large building with Tsunade entering the office where his old team was there. Sakura smiled and greeted Sasuke happily as Naruto stood in the corner hidden by everyone else. Kakashi however was still reading his Icha-Icha paradise book when he sensed Sasuke's presence closing his book waiting for Tsunade to speak.

"Well Sasuke Uchiha has arrived here in Konoha and is branded as missing Nin. However, I will not execute you due to one of your teammate's request to not do so. So then you will be in house arrest until I say so and will be watched by one ANBU member or probably one of your teammates. But you will be expelled from fighting and Kakashi please place some Chakara restraints on him."

Kakashi then moved forward asking Sasuke to put his wrists forward. Sasuke did so and his sensei finished placing the restraints as he stepped back facing the Hokage. Tsunade then coughed and called Naruto forward. Naruto came out of his hiding spot standing beside Sakura who just stood up straight. Tsunade continued on how his living conditions will be which was that he can't leave his own home unless given permission. She then finally told Sasuke who will be his guard.

"Sasuke well your guard will be Naruto since he was your teammate after all. Naruto do you agree to these terms since it will be only one month with him away from your apartment."

"Yes Hokage I do agree to these terms but I will only guard him not pamper him."

"Yes Naruto and go pack your things. Kakashi will watch Sasuke until you're done and arrive at Sasuke's home which will be that mansion of his. Sakura go along with Naruto just in case if he will back out."

Naruto huffed and left the room along with Sakura who waved good bye closing the door behind her. Kakashi caught Sasuke's keys from Tsunade and led Sasuke to his own home where they brought up a small conversation as they stride along the village.

"So Kakashi-sensei how was life since I have been gone for 5 years."

"Well it's been awhile since I heard sensei from my students."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sakura has been busy taking care of things with Tsunade since then. Well Naruto has been distant and just calls me Kakashi-san nowadays. Naruto has trained and mostly stays at his own apartment unless he was called to Hokage's place. Also he rarely goes to Ichikaru but that's all I know for now."

"Oh I see."

They arrived at Sasuke's old home which felt cold even the floor under his feet. Kakashi felt the same presence and they walked to the living room. Seating themselves Kakashi heard the door and stood up opening the door. Naruto was in the door along with Sakura who just carried another one of Naruto's bags on her sides. Kakashi let them inside and Naruto found an empty room putting his bags neatly on the bed. Sakura sets Naruto's other bag and she then sat down on the living room making her comfy. She wore a red long sleeve and some black pants with black combat boots like Naruto. Her hair was tied up in a bun with her hitate on her forehead which was blue. 'She never changed her hitate since then.' Sasuke thought giving a small smirk. Kakashi left the room so that his students can make up as he shouted it out. Naruto turned away and soon sat down on a recliner facing his other teammates. Sasuke started the conversation asking what has happened.

"So Sakura and Naruto what happened when I was out for 5 years."

(To tell you formalities Sakura calls Sasuke jut plain Sasuke and Naruto calls Sasuke Uchiha-san)

"Well Sasuke not much really happened other than our comrades have there own thing to do."

"Like?"

"Well Sasuke me and Naruto are the only free ones out of the group. Naruto practically stays home and do missions while I assist Tsunade on her paper work which after that nothing really."

"What about the other rookie's?"

"Well Sasuke umm Neji and Shikamaru are already jounnin. Hinata has gotten stronger and is with Kiba but they left to a mission just a month ago. But well everyone has moved on with their lives and I'm for sure that they will be happy. But as always Lee confessed to me and yes I got with him."

"I see…"

"So Naruto what happened while I was out?"

Naruto didn't say anything and Sakura had grown her happy face to a sad smile. Sakura then kept the conversation asking Naruto to speak. But Naruto only snorted.

"Naruto please say something since you hasn't said anything since he left."

"Who left?"

"Someone died Sasuke while you were gone."

* * *

Hehe well here is a new story and I will update soon! But this is a New Years story present to all who read my Shattered story and so on! Anyways well I will upload soon on my story Friends forever! Well then tell me how it was like then! Bye! 


	2. Gone

Chapter 2 Gone

A/N: They are around 17-18 years old!

Sasuke shocked stared at Sakura waiting for who that person was. Naruto then glared at Sakura since they were not supposed to say anything about who died. Naruto stood up and left the room as Sasuke went after him which Sakura told him to stay. Naruto shuts the door behind him staring at the sky with blank eyes. Sakura sat Sasuke back down on his seat as she started explaining.

"Well Sasuke he died just a year ago and it was Iruka Sensei."

"But isn't he just a teacher too Naruto so that means that he shouldn't act that way."

"Well Sasuke just ask Naruto how it was dramatic but I'm sure he won't answer or even talk. Since he uses actions rather than his voice, meaning that he didn't talk for over a year. But I will tell you that his one year death anniversary is tomorrow so with that exception you can come with us to the party. However if he talks that means he was forced too. Naturally he only talks to Hokage-sama."

"I see."

"Well Naruto is outside and if you need anything I'll give you my number so that you can call me. But I'm for sure you'll just sleep since its late already so just meet you tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp. Okay then good bye!"

Sakura got up and left the house closing the door behind her. Sasuke got up from his seat and went to his room grabbing a set of clothes to sleep in resting for the night. Naruto stood outside of the house sitting down going to sleep. Naruto went to sleep where another ANBU member picked Naruto up and placed him inside on top of the couch. The ANBU stepped outside of the house and stood guard until Naruto woke up.

---------------Sakura-----------

After leaving Sasuke's home she went to her own home greeting her parents. Entering her room she opened the lights and slowly looked up at a team 7 picture when she remembered when she was in Naruto's apartment.

---------Remembrance---------

(Naruto's Apartment)

Sakura was right behind Naruto as they traveled to Naruto's apartment. Sakura would start up a conversation asking Naruto how he feels about Sasuke coming back.

"Ne Naruto-kun, how do you feel about Sasuke's arrival?"

Naruto did not answer turning his head to face Sakura showing his cold eyes. Sakura then became quiet until they arrived at Naruto's home. Naruto opened his door allowing Sakura in where she saw that Naruto's house was very neatly arranged. The living room was small which a kitchen was connected. The dinning table was in front of the kitchen in a neat manner where plates and utensil were placed there never touched. Naruto pointed his finger at a small couch in the living room where Sakura sat down waiting for Naruto. Hearing some rummage inside Naruto's room Sakura quickly scanned the apartment from where she sat. The whole area looked like someone was home but at the same time is that they never exited. It was like in those department stores when they tried to sell some furnisher which was neatly arranged and actually no one came to sit in those items. Sakura saw Naruto's hand with his index finger telling her to come to Naruto's room. Sakura stood up and entered Naruto's room where like his home that everything was neat and no one has used it for some time. Naruto looked up at her and threw a black bag at her motioning her to leave his room. Sakura left the room and asked Naruto where the bathroom was making Naruto point to where the bathroom was.

'Man even his bathroom is neat' Sakura thought when she used the toilet. After using the bathroom she pulled up her pants and exited the bathroom flushing the toilet. Naruto was waiting for her standing in the hallway. Sakura walked in the hall noticing that the entire picture's where faced down on the tables. Sakura look at the watch and noticed that it was dinner time and asked Naruto what to eat.

"Naruto-kun its time to eat and I'm pretty hungry aren't you?"

Naruto shrugged placing his bags on the couch walking to the refrigerator pulling out some food. Sakura plots herself down on one of the seats looking up at Naruto who was cooking some ramen. Sakura was disgusted but she didn't mind and she got up handing a bowl to Naruto which was placed on the dinner table. Naruto grabbed her plate setting it beside his own bowl near the pot. Pouring some ramen in the bowls he handed it to Sakura who saw that Naruto's bowl was still empty. She then ate her food and saw Naruto look out the window with sad eyes. She saw that Naruto came back to the table sitting down placing his bowl on the table. Sakura then grew angry seeing that Naruto's bowl was empty as she then spoke.

"Naruto, why are you not eating?"

Naruto shrugged at her question as anger boiled inside the kunochi.

"Naruto you should eat! Since you should not want Iru—"

Naruto threw a kunai across her face shocking Sakura. Sakura sat back down as she finished her food sensing a deadly presence from her comrade. Naruto would look at her with a death glare waiting for Sakura to be finished with her food. Once Sakura was finished she got up and handed her bowl to Naruto who took it washing the plates. Sakura took the kunai out of the wall putting it in her pouch as she gathered one of Naruto's bags. Naruto finished cleaning the table he grabbed his belongings shutting the door behind him. Sakura stood behind Naruto and waited for him to do anything. They finally arrived at Sasuke's house entering.

----------------End--------------

Sakura dressed into her night clothes closing the window of her room. Rummaging through her closet she looked for an outfit she would wear to the party. When she was all set for the party she laid herself down on her bed to sleep for the night.

--------------Next Day----------

(Sasuke's home)

Naruto was awake making some breakfast for him and Sasuke. Sasuke was still asleep and the time was only 7 o'clock in the morning. Finish setting up the table he waited for the young Uchiha to wake up from his slumber. Naruto walked to the living room and saw a calendar facing him. Looking at the calendar he saw that today was Iruka's one year anniversary. He dropped on the floor and sighed hearing that Sasuke got out of his bedroom going to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Naruto got up and looked at his plate with nothing in it he pretended that he finished eating. Sasuke entered the kitchen to see Naruto wash the plates as he sat down and greeted a good morning to Naruto. Naruto huffed and went to his bedroom closing the door locking it. Sasuke saw that the time was 7:30 only as he waited for Sakura. Sakura was supposed to pick up Sasuke at 9 sharp for the party. Getting himself ready he finished his food and washed his plates as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. After dressing up he looked at the time which was only 8:15 so he only had 45 minutes to himself. Turning on the TV he watched some history channels only to hear the door bell ring. Getting up he opened the door to see Sakura at the door he was surprised. Sakura wore a red dress with no sleeves except a sleeve warmer which was colored red. She wore some dress shoes and her hair was held up in a bun with chop sticks. Holding a purse on her right arm which was also colored red she entered the house as Sasuke asked her a question.

"Sakura isn't it too early to be here?"

"Oh, it was I'm sorry but I would like to hang out for a bit wouldn't you mind."

"Fine whatever…"

Sakura smiled as she entered the house slipping off her shoes setting down her purse down on the couch she sat on. Sasuke came over to sit in a recliner next to the couch. Sakura sighed as she thought up a topic to talk bout when Sasuke asked her more on what had happened since then.

"Sakura what had happened to Naruto since then?"

"Well Naruto is going to be a jounnin soon like me. Well he stays home a lot and rarely goes outside. But that's all I can tell you."

"I see…"

"Well where is Naruto?"

"He went to his room when I woke up."

"Okay then I will say hello and you just wait here."

Sasuke gave an immediate snort and Sakura just smiled again as she got up to Naruto's room. She tried to open the door only to find it lock she took out her keys to open the door. (Sakura took care of the house so she has keys to everything) She opened the door to see her comrade asleep. She went to his side and shook him a bit to see if he would wake up. Naruto shrugged but still didn't move at all as he turned to face the wall of the room. Sakura sighed as she checked her watch looking at the time. The party would start at 3 o'clock sharp so that means she had to bring Naruto with Sasuke to Kakashi's house for the party. Tsunade gave an exception for Sasuke since her favorite student begged her for it. Walking out of the room she closed the door and Sasuke looked at her as she began to speak.

"Sasuke do you want to know what happened?"

"Yes I do if you don't mind."

"Well Iruka sensei went to a mission just a year ago where it was an assassination mission."

Sakura sighed sitting down trying to put things into words. Sasuke looked at her when she continued.

"Well he was in that mission and they reported that there was an explosion. Well then we couldn't find him till the next day where they found him dead."

Sakura stared at the ceiling when she remembered how Naruto reacted when they told him of Iruka's death.

----------1 Year Ago----------

Naruto and Sakura were laughing as they saw a large gang of ANBU run past them. Sakura would have her suspicions as they were training with their teacher. Kakashi would read his orange book teaching and reviewing the history of Konoha to Naruto and Sakura. Sakura would reason with her teacher and Naruto would listen to his music player. That time it was soon to be Naruto's birthday a week later. Sakura would smack Naruto on the back of his head so that he can listen to his teacher. Then Kakashi would bring out his perverted thoughts which made Naruto punch his teacher as they all laughed. They all moved on without Sasuke since they knew he would come back soon. A few minutes later they saw an ANBU member meet them saying that they should report to Tsunade's office immediately. They all ran quickly to the office when they felt something bad was going to happen. Naruto gulped as he pushed the door open when he saw a corpse on a table with a white sheet covering the body. Tsunade looked at him in concern as Naruto came forward and took of the sheet away from the body when Naruto puked. Tsunade stood and tried to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto I'm sorry but Iruka is gone."

"No he's not! He is just sleeping there! No, no, no!"

Naruto got up and started running not caring about the people around him. Tears came from his eyes when he was in the training grounds. He sat beside a tree as tears flow from his face. He kept murmuring to himself when his mind was blank.

'He's gone…'

Sakura and Kakashi found him bringing him to his apartment. Sakura placed a blanket over him when they both walked away.

---------------1 Year Ago done----------

Sasuke would look at Sakura who would still remember what happened. Sasuke then coughed making Sakura come back to reality. Sasuke got up going to the kitchen as he made some tea. Sakura looked at her watch and saw that time has passed so quickly, she got up entering Naruto's room. Waking Naruto up she told him to get ready for the party. Naruto got up rummaging through his bags to get another black t-shirt. Walking out of his room he went to the bathroom to take a shower. His body was slim and muscles replaced his baby fat. His hair was longer than before as he entered the tub. Turning on the water he cleaned himself off. Getting out of the shower he sighed and went to his room putting on a black long sleeve shirt as he puts on top a dark blue t-shirt. He wore some dark blue jeans and a black tennis shoe. His hitate hanged around his neck as he got out of the bedroom to see his past teammates. Sakura would smile pushing out her two teammates out of the house without struggle. They arrived at Kakashi's home where the whole rookie nine gang where there with Gai's team. Lee greeted them giving Sakura a large hug where Sasuke looked for a seat. He sat down on the couch as Naruto sat on the same couch but on opposite ends. Tsunade went on top of the stage holding a small microphone as she wore a green dress with a green high heeled shoe to match. She then spoke making her speech as everyone stood there to watch her.

"Well hello everyone and I guess it has been a year since our fellow shinobi left. But we shall now celebrate that he went to a happier place. Also this is a party to celebrate Sasuke's return to Konoha."

Sasuke snorted in reply as Tsunade continued.

"Well now everyone let's party and hang out!"

Tsunade then bowed showing that she was finished as she held a wine glass in her hand. She held it up and everyone cheered except Naruto and Sasuke who just huffed as his old comrades came in a swarm talking to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke long time no see!"

Ino shouted as she held on to Shino's arm. Hinata would shyly hide behind Kiba's back who would just smile as Akamaru was on his shoulder. Sasuke looked on how everyone changed. All the girls have grown taller and became more womanly like. Naruto stared at the stage where a large picture of Iruka was on there. Sakura came to his side to pat his shoulders and give him something to eat. Naruto surprisingly had tears flow from his eyes getting up and left the house in a dash. Kakashi looked at Tsunade who gave him a nod calling Sakura to come along. Everyone was curious on what's going on when Tsunade told them that nothing happened. Everyone went back to their normal things especially talking to Sasuke.

--------------Meanwhile----------

(Kakashi/Sakura/Naruto)

They saw him under a small tree in the training grounds. His eyes were blank as tears were flowing. His body sat there unmoving as he kept murmuring 'he's gone' over and over again. Sakura shook him a bit to make the blonde look at her but there was no response. 'This is the same as last time' Sakura thought placing her hand on Naruto's forehead as she used some healing chakara. Naruto closed his eyes slowly as he drifted to sleep. Kakashi picked Naruto up and the three of them went to Sasuke's home placing the kitsune on the couch.

"Ne, Kakashi sensei will he be okay?"

"Sakura it's been awhile since I heard sensei from you. Naruto will be alright and everything will be back to the old days so just cheer up."

"Sensei you said the same thing when Naruto and Sasuke were fighting on the hospital roof."

"It will be soon so just are patient and I will get going then."

"Bye Sensei…"

Kakashi waved a bye leaving Sakura to watch Naruto who was peacefully sleeping on the couch. Sakura went to the kitchen to get a glass of water drinking it staring at her teammate. Naruto groaned in his sleep and murmured the same words again.

"He's gone…"

* * *

Hey everyone and sorry for being late and all! Well hope you enjoyed and hopefully I will get to the next chapter right away considering that I will go to school tomorrow! Well then please review! 


	3. Hearts

Chapter 3 Hearts

(Sakura/Naruto)

Sakura looked at her teammate in concern as she sat besides him. Naruto looked peaceful sleeping when she picked the boy up and place him inside his room to go to sleep. She slowly took off the jacket and his hitate. Placing a blanket over Naruto she kissed him good night shutting his bedroom door. She saw Sasuke enter the house with a concern look when she smiled saying that she had to leave. Sasuke nodded and went to his room where he told Sakura that he will meet her tomorrow for a Team 7 meeting.

-------3 Weeks Later-------

(Sasuke's House)

Sasuke gradually woke up from his bed to check what time it was. He saw that it was early and he remembered that he was in House Arrest from leaving the village. Getting up he took out his clothes going to the bathroom taking a shower. Dressing himself up him saw Naruto in the kitchen making some breakfast. Sasuke sat down on the wooden chair next to the dinning table waiting for the food to be done cooking. Naruto then finished his food setting it on the table as he sat down waiting for Sasuke to eat his food. Sasuke looked at him recognizing that he wasn't eating as he shrugged his food in front of Naruto speaking up.

"Eat your breakfast dobe."

Sasuke waited fro the immediate outburst from Naruto like when they were younger. Naruto didn't say anything but stare at him getting up from his seat leaving the dinning table. Naruto went to his room closing the door not locking it as he sat on his bed. Sasuke ignored it taking his food back and continuing eating. Naruto went to sleep when he saw the clock in his room as he sat up from the bed getting up. He got out of the room seeing Sasuke in the living room watching TV as he was going to the bathroom. He saw that some food where left on the table by Sasuke. Sasuke noticed Naruto's presence when he turned around. Naruto looked at the food putting it away in the fridge when he finished he went to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower he went outside seeing Sasuke who was staring at his body, Naruto ignored the actions slowly walking to his room changing his clothes.

'Ding-Dong'

Sasuke heard the door getting up from his seat to open the door and saw Sakura standing there holding a lunch box that she made for them. Sasuke allowed her inside waiting for her to speak up.

"Sasuke you are now free from house arrest so you can freely go outside by yourself. However, you can not leave the village or we will automatically execute you."

"Okay so what now?"

"Well is Naruto ready?"

"I don't know yet since he is changing right now I think."

----------Naruto--------

He heard the door bell ring as he noticed the chakara signature that entered the house. He soon got ready as usual wearing dark colored clothes. He left his room seeing his teammates in the living room chatting seating himself down. Sakura smiled at Naruto and Sasuke remembering the old times.

"So Naruto-kun, Sasuke, did you guys eat breakfast?"

Naruto looked at her and turned away looking at the clock. He remembered another year has passed since his father like figure had died when his eyes saddened. Sasuke knew of his actions when he says something.

"Naruto, what's wrong and why is you r face sad? Also why do you mourn so much about Iruka since people live and die so face it?"

"No Sasuke!"

Naruto looked at him with anger when he threw a kunai towards Sasuke. It flew passed him when Sasuke was in definite shock. Naruto began to mutter some words out.

"Y-you d-doesn't understand…"

"Don't understand what dobe since how is he important to you?"

(Sasuke does not know of the kyubii.)

"You'll never understand."

"Maa, Naruto-kun and Sasuke please stop fighting."

"Come on Naruto tell us."

Naruto stood up quickly as he walked out of the house. Sasuke looked waiting for Naruto to hit him but to his surprise he didn't. Sakura looked in concern at Naruto when she ran after Naruto. Sasuke was confused on what's going on when a shoulder took hold of him.

'What? I didn't see the kunai land and slice my shoulder.' Sasuke thought during when he was treating his wounds. After finishing treating his wounds he walked outside he saw Naruto and Sakura fight.

---------------Naruto/Sakura--------

(After argument with Sasuke)

Sakura went after Naruto who right away left the house. Sakura was concerned on Naruto's habits. Naruto looked behind as he stopped facing Sakura who tried to calm him down after the fight. Sakura held her breath as she spoke up.

"Naruto-kun just forgives Sasuke please. He doesn't know about you as well since…"

"Sakura you know perfectly well…"

Naruto's voice was a lot colder than before as Sakura felt shivers behind her back. She tried to grab Naruto's hand and comfort him but she was pushed away. Sakura stood there yelling out to Naruto.

"Naruto what has gotten into you since Iruka-sensei left?! You are not the Naruto I know a year ago who would laugh at everything. I miss that Naruto so if you find him bring him back!"

Sakura saw Sasuke behind her with an angered look when she turned to Naruto whose face is downcast by her words. Sakura looked at Naruto when she stood forward waiting for anything. Naruto whispered some words when he faced forward as tears flowed through his eyes. He couldn't hold anything anymore since what he bared when he was little was too much for him. Sasuke stunned went closer to the tearing boy when Naruto shouted.

"WHEN DID ALL OF YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT ME!!!? I WAS A NUSIANCE TO YOU!!!"

"Naruto we care about you okay…"

"NO YOU DON'T! NONE OF YOU DID!"

"Naruto please just stop and we do care for you. We will heal your heart by caring for you…"

"You have no heart to heal…"

Naruto ran off with tears flowing from his eyes. Sakura and Sasuke stood in shock when tears formed on the kunouchi's face. Sakura dropped on her knees crying to herself as she squeaked out sorry to Naruto. She couldn't forgive her past self who would hurt Naruto many times before. Sasuke was confused when Sakura stood up and told him to come inside since she wants to tell Sasuke. Sasuke walked back inside shutting the door behind him when Sakura told him to sit. Sasuke did so handing a small handkerchief to help her wipe her tears. Sakura smiled saying no thank you to Sasuke. He puts it away waiting for Sakura to tell him what's going on.

"Sasuke or should I call you Sasuke-kun? Well it doesn't matter since we have something important to discuss as teammates and as companions to Naruto. Do you remember October 10? That was 17 years ago right?"

"Yes I do remember and it was the day the Kyubii was killed by the fourth wasn't he?"

"Yes and no, the fourth sealed the fox away to a new born baby when its umbilical cords were cut off. Guess who the baby was?"

"It can't be Naruto?"

"Yes it was Naruto, the baby who has the kyubii sealed inside of him. But he was supposed to be known as a hero but the villagers had token the situation to a different side."

"How?"

"They treat Naruto like he was the monster himself and he was abused many times as a child. Naruto lost both his parents on that day making his life doubled in hell."

"No way."

"Yes way, anyways Naruto was alone for all who knows how long. All I can remember is that Iruka was important to him since out of his he was the fist person to acknowledge Naruto for just being a person."

Sakura finished her statement to Sasuke looking at the clock. The time was only 10 o'clock in the morning which was too early for them. Sakura told Sasuke that they need to get to the bridge before noon as they both left the house.

--------Naruto-------

He was in the training grounds crying to him. He couldn't take anything anymore and he felt like his heart just died months ago. Soon tears were all dry when he got up showing a colder face than before and his eyes were a lot paler than before when he started walking to the bridge whispering.

'I have no heart to heal….'

* * *

Well here is the next chapter of the story! Please don't get angry (shows puppy face which then reverts to original self). Anyways I have too much homework to do including Finals Ugh! So just wait patiently for the next chapter!!! 


	4. What I Wish For

Chapter 4 What I Wish For...

Naruto arrived at the bridge being the first one there. He sat down near a tree perfectly hidden in the shadows. He leaned against the tree when the wind softly blows around his face. His clothes were black in color when he sensed some presences behind him which they were very familiar. Naruto would look down seeing some people down below as a family smiling to them. Naruto saw a small little girl and a young boy with their parents talking to one another.

"Honey, what should we do for today since it's their birthdays?"

The mother would say to the father who would just smile carrying his two kids in his arms. The children would smile and bring their hands high in the air except the daughter who was asleep in the parent's warmth. The younger ones were twins so their birthday today as the parents thought of having a party. The father lets down his son holding his small finger and the mother would do the same. They all smiled walking away or skipping away actually. Naruto watched them as they left with a blank expression on his face. Closing his eyes he went to sleep on top of the branch.

-------------------30 Minutes----------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke were almost near the bridge when they settle down near a tree where Naruto was resting. They talked to each other on how life was like when they were gennins. Naruto opened his eyes slowly spotting his old teammates at the bottom from his seat. Naruto soon stood up when he had a small amount of memories when they were younger and when he heard hateful words from Sasuke.

--------------Gennins-------------------

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were resting under a tree after having a long time of doing endless training. They threw some shurriken's and some kunai's to targets located at their training grounds. All were extremely exhausted from the training resting from the training drinking some jugs of water. Kakashi would wait and tell them to leave to their homes. Naruto stood up right away and fell on top of Sasuke were he shouts.

"You idiot what are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You always say that and next thing you know it you do something idiotic again! You will always be an idiot to me."

Naruto stood up and ran home.

-------------------End of Gennins---------

Naruto stood there taking in the memories from before and dropped down frightening Sakura and Sasuke.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto looked at them as he walked away from them. Sasuke felt concerned for Naruto who was just staring at the next tree with a blank expression. Naruto knew of a chakara presence that was nearby and noticed that it was Kakashi. Sakura was surprised from this change of Kakashi coming to the meeting earlier. Sasuke stood up motioning his teammates to go to where Kakashi was at. Naruto slowly walked his way leaning against the railing of the bridge when he looked away. Kakashi made a concerned face when he started talking like nothing has happened.

"Well I'm for sure Sakura told Sasuke that he is away from house arrest. So that means Naruto will be spending time back home again!"

"Yes sensei so what do I do with these chakara restraints on my arms?"

"Oh, yeah sorry about that I will take it off."

Kakashi did so placing a small key in each slot when the chains opened. Sasuke felt free from the restraints stretching his arms out in front of them. He asked Kakashi what else he needs to know. Kakashi informed him that he is now a regular shinobi so he can train and do everything else however he will only have low level jobs. Sasuke didn't care as long as he can train and spare with some people especially Naruto. Sakura smiled and said that they should celebrate when Kakashi said something.

"Well everyone is off instead of Naruto who is supposed to report in the Hokage's office. Well then that's all byes!"

Naruto soon disappeared from the area when he traveled to the Hokage's Office. Sasuke wanders back home with Sakura besides him smiling. Sasuke was in his thoughts on what they had just recently discussed. The sky was bright and beautiful with autumn leaves blowing around the wind. However, the wind itself was warm so some people would just wear there normal or usual clothes. Naruto entered the Hokage's office seeing that the Hokage was asleep. He coughed slightly making the Hokage wake up who stared at the figure that was standing there with cold eyes. Naruto looked at her and waits for her to tell why she was asking for him. Tsunade stood up and walked towards Naruto trying to be like a mother to him. Naruto backed away and said.

"Hokage-sama, why are you asking for me or else I will go to Uchiha-san's home to grab my belongings."

Tsunade would then show a sad expression and Naruto didn't care for her expression. Tsunade went back to her seat and shows a concerned face to him when she spoke up.

"Naruto, Sasuke is now away from house arrest. So you can go pack your belongings and we will celebrate another party for Sasuke's return thus I am inviting you to attend."

Naruto just stared as he left the building going to Sasuke's home. Naruto took all his belongings setting them in his bags as he disappeared to his own apartment. Naruto stood in his apartment dropping his bags on the floor when he collapsed in the living room after closing the door.

----------------Sasuke and Sakura Walking---------------

They were both bored after going to Ichikaru ramen for one bowl and to no surprise they looked like a couple. Sakura wore a pink skirt with a red no-sleeve shirt while Sasuke wore the usual clothes like when they were gennin. They stood under a tree near the tea shop looking at the sky since they had nothing to talk about for a while. Sakura was driven to madness with this silence as she spoke up.

"Ne, Sasuke I think we should go to your place and meet Naruto then we can hang out."

"Whatever…"

Sakura smiled helping Sasuke up traveling to Sasuke's home. Then they would greet Naruto only to find out that his belongings are moved away.

"I guess Naruto-kun has moved back home and Sasuke do you want to come along?"

Sasuke then turned his head making a yes nod leaving the house. Sakura still rummaged through the room to see if Naruto left anything behind. She stood up and exited the house along with Sasuke.

--------------Naruto's Apartment---------

Sasuke was knocking on the door only to have no answer coming from the inside. Sakura called out to have no answer as well.

"Naruto are you in there please answer the door."

Still no answer when Sakura took out a handful of keys opening the door. Opening the door they entered the house only to see Naruto not in front of them. They searched around the house and saw that Naruto collapsed on the floor. Sakura rushed to his side to see what was wrong and she told Sasuke to call Tsunade. Sasuke did so as he left where Sakura puts Naruto on the living room couch. She checked vital signs only to find out that he was still breathing. Minutes later Tsunade rushed inside the apartment with Sasuke who led her to the room. Naruto was still asleep as they checked on him seeing how pale he was. Tsunade told them to bring him to the hospital immediately since they need some medical devices to see what was wrong with Naruto.

----------------------------Hospital-------------------------------

They reached there in a rush bringing Naruto up to the emergency room. Naruto was analyzed and went to a recovery room after the operation. Tsunade went to the room as she was talking to one of the specialists.

"It seems that he lost a lot of weight from not eating for a while also he is exhausted. Normally he would have died by now…"

Tsunade nodded sitting right besides Naruto who was peacefully asleep on the bed with a hospital gown underneath and with a white blanket covering his body up to his neck. Tsunade then tears up knowing that the death of Iruka would affect him in a dramatic way remembering when she assigned the mission.

--------------------1 Year Ago------------------

(Hokage's Office)

"Okay Iruka your mission is an assassination one since these are after Naruto."

Iruka accepts the mission regardless if it were an assassination one just to protect Naruto. Tsunade gave a small scroll to Iruka containing the information as the others that would also attend the mission left. Tsunade wanted to talk to Iruka about the mission as she called out.

"Iruka you know that you can die from this one."

"It doesn't matter since Naruto is a son to me so I would do anything to protect him even at the disposal of my life."

"But are you sure since what would you do if you actually die since Naruto can't take anymore."

"Well if I die tell him that I'm doing this mission for his sake and that he will always be my son."

Iruka would leave the room as they immediately left to the mission right away. Tsunade felt guilty of handing the mission to Iruka since that was the only person who kept Naruto smiling. Then a month later they reported that he was dead bringing the corpse to Tsunade.

----------------------------Flashback End--------------------------

Tsunade then cried leaving the room to go home for the night. She lay down on her bed in her green night gown. She wiped her tears soon falling to sleep.

-------------------Sasuke's House--------------------------

(Sakura and Sasuke)

Sasuke was fiddling with his fingers as Sakura sets up dinner. Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto was damaged enough for losing Iruka their sensei in the academy. Sakura sat down on the sofa next to Sasuke putting her hand on his shoulder calming him down. Sasuke calmed down holding his face in his hands when he says something.

"Sakura what can we do with Naruto."

"I don't know Sasuke but slowly let him open up to us."

"But Naruto would just stay home always like what you said before so how can he open up."

"Then we will just visit him since I have a key to his home you know."

"Yeah I guess so and I'll go to sleep."

"Can I stay here for the night plus its dark already?"

"Yeah just get the one Naruto used and I'll give some clothes to wear."

"Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke went to his room grabbing a large t-shirt for Sakura handing it to her when he entered his room. Sakura puts the large dark blue t-shirt on as she went to sleep for the night. She dreamed about when Naruto would always be absent from missions since Iruka left.

-------------------------Flashback-----------

Sakura was in the bridge smiling waiting for her comrade and her teacher to appear. She heard of the death of Iruka and they just had his funeral just a month ago. She stood wearing her usual pink dress but it was sleeve less and she had red sleeve warmers. After the funeral everyone was back at their own jobs as Konoha citizens. They gave a week for Team 7 to recover. Sakura then saw her teacher poof into the scene where she asked the location of Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know where Naruto-kun is at?"

"No Sakura and today Naruto asked for another off day and we have no missions yet until Sasuke comes back I guess but we will have meetings and I'm for sure Naruto is just tired. But then I will see you tomorrow!"

Sakura smiled waving a good bye to Kakashi running off home. Sakura entered her home seeing that her parents will be gone for another 3 months for a business trip. She walked in her home cleaning it off and cooking her dinner. She had nothing else to do except go down stairs in her storage room where pictures of Team 7 were taking. She grasped the picture when tears fell down her face. Lying down on her bed she took a small nap and she later woke up to see that it was already 8 o'clock at her pink colored clock. She took her dinner finishing it and cleaning her table since it was about time to sleep. She then took an evening shower and soon fell asleep.

----------Next day---------

Sakura got up early and walked around the village grabbing some groceries. 'Kakashi-sensei will be late today anyways.' She thought holding a ripe tomato paying the clerk holding a bag of groceries walking back home. She puts her items and found out she was late running to the bridge. Arriving at the bridge she saw that Kakashi didn't come yet leaning against the rail.

"Yo Sakura and as usual no missions today!"

Kakashi said giving a wave to Sakura. Sakura noticed that Kakashi's Icha-Icha Paradise book wasn't in his hands. Kakashi smiled and took out the book when Sakura asked a question.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei where is Naruto?"

Kakashi's face went gloomy hearing Naruto's name closing his book. Sakura looked at him with a confused look.

"Sakura he is… right now very sick let's just leave him alone for now."

Kakashi then left the bridge after his statement. Sakura stood there with a worried face. 'Naruto I hope you are okay?' Sakura asked herself when she walked away.

-------------End of Flashback----------

Sakura woke up remembering her dream slowly giving a loud yawn. She looked outside the window to see a beautiful morning. She got up from her bed walking to the bathroom where she washed her face and got an extra tooth brush on the sink brushing her teeth. Finishing on getting ready for the day she saw Sasuke in his room still asleep. Smiling she cooked some breakfast in the kitchen making scrambled eggs. Setting the table she called Sasuke who came out of his room scratching the back of his head moving to the bathroom. Sakura smiled and told Sasuke it was breakfast time where Sasuke sat on the table after brushing his teeth and ate the breakfast. Then Sakura sat down as well soon to eat with Sasuke as they discussed on what to do with their day.

"Well Sasuke what should we do today?"

"I don't know but are we going to wait for Kakashi-sensei at the bridge."

"Well I don't know anymore…"

"Oh okay well let's just see…"

"Okay…"

Sakura stuffed her mouth waiting for Sasuke to get ready when she wore a red shirt and black skirt with some boots. Sasuke finished his food grabbing some clothes going to the bathroom to take a shower to wash his pale skin. He never went out when he was with the snake over at the village of Sound. His hair was a lot longer when he spiked it up in the style he had before wearing his old Konoha hitate on his forehead. Sakura then walked to the bridge to meet Kakashi.

"Well Sakura do you want to visit the idiot at the hospital."

"You know Sasuke you never change have you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sasuke you always call Naruto an idiot or a dead last."

"What he was before…."

"Well that was before not now…."

"Hmph…"

Sakura saw Kakashi on the rail waving at them.

"Yo…"

"NANI!!! Kakashi sensei is early!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Well okay I didn't expect that but lets go to Naruto and visit him also Sasuke there will be another party in a week from now upon your arrival since the party didn't last when Naruto left…"

"Hmph whatever…"

"Okay so no missions today…"

"Yes Sakura no missions since Tsunade-sama has a handful with Naruto at the hospital…"

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well Sakura, Naruto needs to eat something right but Naruto doesn't accept any help so she asked you guy's help."

"Fine…"

Kakashi laughed and led his students to the hospital.

-------------Naruto------------

Naruto stared outside the window and saw how bright it was never leaving his bed. A nurse came in to check on him and to give him his lunch and snack. Naruto ignored her and just stared.

"Uzumaki-san please eats your food and you'll have visitors."

'Leave me alone…'

"I'm sorry sir I didn't hear you…"

"Leave me alone!"

"Yes sir…"

The nurse scurried away from Naruto who gave a glare at her. Naruto relaxed hearing the door slide open. Sasuke and Sakura came in along with Kakashi who was still at his book closing the door. Sakura grabbed two stools sitting besides Naruto seeing that his food was not touched.

"Naruto please eat your food…"

Naruto looked at her and turned away.

"Usurantonkachi eat your damn food…"

Naruto turned around and grabbed Sasuke's neck throwing him.

"Don't call me that…"

"Why not dobe…"

Sasuke got up wiping his blood from his mouth looking at the blonde. Kakashi held Naruto down trying to calm him down. Sakura sadly smiled soon crying holding in her tears.

"Naruto I don't know what's going on but please tell us what's wrong… We will help you…"

Sakura chocked out with more tears flowing from her emerald eyes. Naruto looked at her when he whispered something loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sakura-san you can't do anything for me…"

"Please just tell us what's wrong and we will give you something you want…"

Naruto stared at everyone clutching his hands and then says.

"Please everyone kill me…"

* * *

Well yahoo! I have finished this chapter and I'm sorry to not upload this sooner but I had family matters to attend to and some homework to finish. I had some essays… So yes I will try to make up for all the people who like my stories and will soon upload the Friend's Forever story… (Bows to the audience and waves goodbye) Ja ne! 


	5. What I Wish For Part 2

Chapter 5 What I Wish For Part 2

"Naruto what are you—"

Sakura covered her mouth as tears flowed from her eyes. Everyone was shocked by Naruto's wish that they couldn't even think anymore. Sasuke too was shocked walking towards Naruto as he grabbed the hospital gown holding Naruto up.

"Are you an idiot!? Why do you want to die so badly?!"

'_I can't take anything any more…_'

"Why would you care?"

Naruto said looking back at Sasuke who was still in anger. Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand pushing it away. Sasuke took a step back and growled when he saw Sakura come closer to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is it because Iruka-sensei died…"

Naruto became quiet and looked at Sakura whose tears were wiped away. Naruto just stared in disbelief as Sakura continued.

"Naruto please let us help you move on with life… I know that you have been lonely since the kyubii resided inside but we won't make you lonely anymore…"

"You don't understand…"

"What Naruto I can't hear you?"

"You don't understand since you have everything you ever wanted in your life…"

"Then please make us understand Naruto…"

Naruto held the pain in his heart but still tears flowed through his blue solemn eyes. Naruto grabbed his face in surprise seeing small drops fall to his hands since he thought that he was just being cold not the other way around. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto in concern when they saw him fall backwards in sleep.

"Well then I guess it's time to go home for today but we really need someone to watch him…"

A doctor said entering the room seeing everyone in tears and an eerie presence took hold of the room. He told them that someone needed to watch Naruto so that he can be able to eat something rather than starve himself.

"Well I can't take him since I am not good with kids. Sakura's parents will kind of allow her to stay but not at night plus she is assisting Tsunade most of the time. Plus Iru—"

Kakashi stopped on what he was about to say scratching the back of his head. Sakura saw Naruto on his bed peacefully asleep. Sasuke looked up from his stand point and suggests that he would be available to take care of Naruto. Sakura said that she has to ask Tsunade if she will agree to the terms when they left to the Hokage's office.

-------------Hokage's Office------

'Knock' the door went as Tsunade was carefully looking through the documents as it piled up on her desk. Her mind couldn't concentrate on her work since she was worried about Naruto. She looked up from her desk and said that they can come in. The door opened showing Sakura and her teacher as well as Sasuke. Tsunade looked at them with confusion.

"Shishou is it okay that Sasuke can watch over Naruto… Plus Naruto… he is doing fine right now…"

"That's good I guess…"

Tsunade felt better knowing that Naruto was okay since they put him in the hospital. 'The Kyubii's chakara must have kept him alive' she thought closing her eyes taking a deep breath in. Sakura looked at her with a questionable look when she coughed out loud to make Tsunade to come back to reality. Tsunade then went out of her thoughts and then tried to remember what Sakura asked.

"Oh, that's right Sasuke staying with Naruto umm its fine… As long as they don't kill each other."

They all nodded in agreement and walked away. Sasuke went straight to the hospital saying that he will stay with Naruto. The nurses brought him a small mattress to sleep on. He then went to sleep on the hospital cushion.

-----------Next Day-----

Naruto woke up to see the ceiling up above his head. 'Man, I can't take anything anymore but….' Naruto stopped his thoughts when he saw a small bed next to his showing a pale skinned boy with a raven hair. He recognized that it was Sasuke when he got up all of a sudden in surprise. A young nurse came in to check on Naruto as she quietly entered. Sasuke then woke up in an instant sensing another presence inside the room. He got up to see Naruto being checked up by a nurse.

"Good morning dobe."

Naruto was still silent when the nurse radios other nurses to bring in some food. Naruto didn't care when he saw Sasuke was up.

"Naruto you should eat and you will be checked out later this afternoon…"

The nurse reported to Naruto who just turned his face away. Another nurse came in to hand a breakfast to Naruto. Naruto stared at the food in disgust pushing it away making Sasuke angry.

"Dobe eat your food…"

Naruto pushed it closer to Sasuke.

"DOBE EAT YOUR FUCKING FOOD!"

Naruto looked at him and saw his dark clothes on a table next to him and grabbed it changing his clothes. Sasuke then took the fork and instantly shoved the food in Naruto's mouth making the kitsune gag. Naruto threw up in the sink feeling disgusted by the food.

------Later

Naruto's teacher and his other teammate came in at the door seeing Naruto and Sasuke being silent. They all went to Naruto's home taking a small seat and saw how neat his house was. Naruto walked to his own room closing the door behind him when he went to sleep. Sasuke and everyone left the house shutting the door when they thought on what they all would do tomorrow.

"Ne, Sasuke what do you want to do tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but let's check what will happen…"

Sakura nodded and then spoke up.

"Sasuke, Naruto hasn't been eating since Iruka left…."

"What! How then you didn't come tell us?"

"Because if I did Naruto will…."

"He wills what?"

Sakura then told on how she knew of Naruto's habits as she recalled after Iruka left.

------------Before--------

"Sakura call on Naruto…"

"Yes, Shishou…"

Sakura left the room walking down to Naruto's apartment. Standing in front of the door she knocked. There was no answer but the door was open. She walked in calling Naruto's name over and over again. She saw that the cupboard hadn't been touched and that plates were not being used. She then saw Naruto in his bed asleep when Sakura stepped in and Naruto woke up quickly wondering who it was.

"Iruka-sensei…?"

"Naruto it's me Sakura… How have you been and have you eaten lately?"

Naruto looked at her from eyes of joy into colder eyes. He turned over in his bed with his back facing Sakura. Sakura walked closer putting her hand over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto grabbed her arm and snapped it when he growled.

"Get out of my house!"

"Naruto, I am just asking if you are okay…."

"I'm fine… Sakura…"

"Did you eat?"

Naruto looked at the floor and turned away.

"Naruto! Go now and eat! You don't want Tsunade-sama to worry about you!"

Naruto grabbed her wrist again and then grabbed a kunai quickly putting it to Sakura's hand where he puts it up to his neck. Sakura's eyes widen in shock when accidentally sliced Naruto's throat almost cutting Naruto's vocal cords. Sakura rushed to his side.

"Sakura if you tell anyone I will kill myself by your hands!"

-----------Present--------

"So that's what happened?"

"Yes Sasuke that is what happened…."

"Well I guess it's my job to take care of him since we will be doing missions together again right?"

Sakura then tears up hugging Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at her and stood there until Sakura was satisfied. Sakura was done crying when she said that she will meet him tomorrow on the bridge. Sasuke waved back walking home with his thoughts on Naruto.

"Dobe, what can I do to help?"

------------Tomorrow------------

Everyone was present in the meeting where Naruto was still silent as usual as Sakura would smile brightly trying to make a chat with Naruto. Sasuke sat in the branch watching his teammates on what they were doing. Kakashi popped out holding his book to his face when he spoke up.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke we will be sparing on another. So you guys go train and I will be watching you…."

Kakashi finished staring at Naruto who had no expression upon his face. They walked to the training grounds where Naruto stood there looking up at the sky when Sasuke called out to him.

"Hey dobe let's have a spar right now…"

"I'm tired…"

"What dobe?"

"I don't want to…. Spar…."

Naruto managed to walk away past Kakashi who stopped him in his tracks.

"Naruto how about you go spar… Teachers orders."

Naruto grumbled walking back to Sasuke who was in fighting position where Naruto just stands there. Sasuke ran towards him as his fist was ready to punch him but Naruto was already behind him with a kunai at his throat. Everyone was shocked with Naruto's speed when Sasuke kicked Naruto away to find out that it was a clone. Then two hands grabbed his feet pulling him down to the ground where only his head was sticking out and Naruto was coming out of the ground dusting him. Sasuke growled as he poofed showing that it was a clone right behind Naruto.

"Come on is that all you can do dobe…"

Naruto then poofed being right behind Sasuke with no emotion with wind chakara swirling around him. Sakura stood in shock dropping her kunai to the floor as Sasuke's eyes widen. Kakashi dropped his book with his one eye open in shock. Everyone just stood there as Naruto walked forward going home.

--------------------------Naruto--------------------------------

He walks away with no expression going towards his home. Entering his home he walked to his bed going to sleep. 'I can't take anything anymore…. Someone please….. Help me since I can't take anything anymore….'Naruto thought remembering that Iruka died where his chest started hurting. He growled holding his chest in pain when he had violent coughs and he started crying. 'What is this?' Naruto questioned since he forgot how to neither smile nor cry for that matter. The door then opened revealing two people being Sasuke and Sakura enter the room. Naruto was still in his thoughts as tears fell from his pale blue eyes.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked noticing the small droplets from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto saw them and looked at them with no expression once again. Then Sakura sat beside Naruto when Sasuke told her that he will handle it. Sakura nodded and left the room leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Dobe, why do you want to go so badly?"

Naruto was still silent.

"I know it was about Iruka and you being alone but you aren't anymore…"

Naruto looked up.

"Naruto, I…."

Naruto still stared.

"Naruto, I care about you…. Just please give me back the old Naruto…."

Tears soon fell from Sasuke's face.

"I came back Naruto so that I can see you being your clumsy self…. But I couldn't see the real you…. Naruto just bring back the Naruto that I used to know….."

"You don't understand…."

"Make me understand Naruto…"

Sasuke leaned in front of Naruto who still had a blank expression. When all of a sudden he screamed with tears coming from his eyes. Sasuke then became scared as he called Sakura outside.

"Sakura!!!"

"Yes Sasuke…. What the hell is going…..? Naruto!"

Sakura rushed to Naruto's side where Naruto was just scared when he began talking.

"No, leave me alone!"

"Naruto, please calm down."

"No! Please leave me alone…. Iruka-sensei is gone…. Gone forever…. No!!!"

"Dobe, calm down!"

Naruto passed out where Sasuke and Sakura brought him to Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked at them where Naruto was in Sasuke's arms. Sakura told her everything that happened as Tsunade picked Naruto up from Sasuke's arms examining him.

"Well there is no physical injury…."

"So Hokage-sama what is wrong with Naruto?"

"Well he is mentally unstable as of now…. However, he is a fragile case plus we can't make him stay at his home anymore…. I can't put him in Sakura's place since Sakura is a girl which is not safe…."

(Sakura has her own home)

"Well Shishou what can we do with him?"

"Well Sakura I don't know what caused him to become shocked but just slowly treat him nothing different and I'll see what I can do…"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly not knowing what happened when he saw Sasuke in front of him. Tsunade went to his side to check how he was doing and kept asking questions on his condition. Naruto would just be quiet soon getting up from the table. Tsunade told him to sit down and asked him on what's going on.

"Naruto, how long have you not even eaten?"

Naruto became quiet not even showing any action. Sakura took a step forward when she spoke up.

"Naruto hasn't been eating for a year now Shishou…"

"What! Naruto are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"That was what I wish for…"

* * *

Well hehe sorry for taking so long…. Anyways I had my exams and then I had my b-day coming up as well…. We had a weekend party for me and my mom's birthdays… I also have some homework where which I was nearly grounded from the computer…… Anyways here is the next chapter and hopefully I will finish the next chapter in a week…. Well then please review! 


	6. Memories and A Special Guest

Chapter 6 Memories and A Special Guest

Naruto was asleep at his own home after the explanation at Tsunade's Office. He had his eyes closed with a calm face as the small catch of wind blew in his face. A blanket covered his body up to his neck showing that he was tucked in by someone. A raven haired teen was watching outside of his bedroom in his usual clothes as they were a dark blue t-shirt and white khaki pants with a sliver/ white colored sleeve warmers. He sighed and walked to the living room where a small white pillow was placed on the couch along with a dark blue blanket which was not used yet. He sat down on the couch covering his face as he remembered what happened afterwards.

-Before-

"That is what I wish for…."

"You're such a freaking idiot! Why do you want to die?! You have many people who care about you!"

Sasuke shouted at the blonde that surprised everyone who was there. Naruto stared at him with cold eyes and asked.

"Who are those people who care about me?"

Sakura gasped in shock and Tsunade as well. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as small amounts of anger boiled inside of him. He walked forward then grabbing the younger boy's t-shirt as he growled.

"Naruto, you have me and Sakura along with Kakashi. You know team 7 where you tried to get me. Then you have the younger generation like Konohamaru and his buddies. Then all the rest of the gang likes the Rookie 9. Then you have the older generation like Tsunade and Jiriya."

"You care? Hmph, you must be joking that people care about me…. Good job on making me laugh! That's right no one cared about me since I was born so how can you know or understand how I feel?"

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke holding his stomach as he made laughing sounds without any expression on his face. Everyone looked at him as they were confused on what's going on. Naruto stood up and just stared looking at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at him back sighing with a surprised look showing on her face. Naruto looked towards Sakura who also had the same expression along with his other fellow teammate. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm pulling him forward when he hits Naruto's neck causing him to fall unconscious. Naruto collapsed on to Sasuke's arms with his body limp. Sasuke picked Naruto up and placing him on the couch. Tsunade waited till Sasuke looked back at her when he did so she spoke up.

"Well looks like the gaki is asleep now isn't he?"

"So Hokage-sama what should we do with Naruto?" Sasuke asked rubbing the back of his head casually.

"Well what do you want to do Sasuke?" Tsunade asked with a serious face still staring at the raven.

Sasuke tried to make something come out of his mouth but nothing ever came out. He turned away slightly when Tsunade looked Naruto over and then added.

"If you have no choices I'll make him stay with me or he can stay at your place…. Maybe he can stay at home and you live with him."

Sasuke made a fist and held himself back when he finally decided on what to do.

"Hokage-sama I think the last choice is suitable or if you like he can live with me starting tomorrow but I'll sleep at his place for tonight so that I'll make sure he eats…."

"Okay then goes home and Sakura check up on them just in case…"

Sakura nodded following Sasuke who carried Naruto bridal style. Sakura cheerfully opened the door assisting Sasuke. They left the building heading to Naruto's apartment and they arrived opening the door. Sasuke laid Naruto in his bed and Sakura pulled the sheets over the pale blonde's body, all the way up to the neck. Both teammates walked to Naruto's living room which it had only a brown worn out couch and a small TV with a small table set. Sakura sat on the couch as Sasuke stayed standing up while his mind was elsewhere. They both had their mind set on different things staying in the same place for 5 minutes when Sasuke spoke up.

"So Sakura when is your birthday?"

"Sasuke why are you----"

"Sakura just answer… When is your birthday?"

Sakura smiled and replied.

"My birthday is two weeks from now…"

"Okay thank you…."

They stayed there and just stared at the ceiling when Sakura stood up leaving.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke…"

"Same to you…"

The door slammed shut and Sasuke fell to his knees with his face in his hands. He couldn't take it anymore seeing Naruto have a painful expression on his face. Then he grabbed a few blankets and other items for him to sleep in when he whispered.

"Naruto, please come back to your old self."

-Present-

Sasuke lay down on the couch when he fell asleep. His mind was elsewhere looking out the window. He closed his eyes soon falling to sleep on the couch.

-Next Day-

Naruto woke up soon seeing the morning light in his room; he didn't smile or show any expression getting up from his bed. The light from the sun was bright that he covered his eyes exiting the room. He saw Sasuke in the kitchen making some breakfast; going to the bathroom he closed the door. Sasuke looked behind him to see the bathroom door closed turning his head back Naruto came out of the bathroom and scratched the back of his head making a yawning sound. Sasuke sets the plates down on the table calling Naruto over.

"Hey Naruto time for breakfast…"

Naruto looked at him and turned away opening the door of his room and enters shutting the door. Sasuke grasped the door handle before it was shut closed walking right in. His eyes couldn't believe what he saw which was a clean room with no dust and everything was neatly arranged. 'I never knew the dobe was tidy…' Sasuke thought when he remembered before that Naruto always had a messy house. Naruto sat there looking out the window of the apartment still with a blank expression shown on his face. Sasuke saw that the room had an empty feeling when he saw only two pictures on the table set. The two pictures were a picture of him and Naruto where the other one was with Naruto and Iruka. He remembered the picture with Naruto and Iruka since he was the one who took it.

-Flashback-

Naruto was running around the village doing his usual activities since they had no missions to do. Sasuke was there sipping some tea when someone bumped into him. He accidentally spits out the tea messing up his clothes.

"Why you----"He saw Naruto who was apologizing.

"Ah, gomenasai…." Naruto said bowing up and down when the two looked at each other awkwardly.

"Geh!" Both of them exclaimed.

Naruto backed away when he bumped into another person. He soon apologized when he saw that it was Iruka right behind. He latched on Iruka with a happy look on his face, Iruka smiled too. Iruka saw Sasuke soon calling him over handing him a camera.

"Sasuke would you mind taking a picture of me and Naruto?"

"Okay sure…" Sasuke answered as Naruto was in position and Iruka was at his side giving a large smile.

'Click' the camera went and Sasuke handed back the camera giving a snort. He soon cleaned himself off from the tea and walked home.

-Present-

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was still looking at the outside. Sasuke walked over and sat down right besides Naruto putting his hand over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto felt the movement turning his head to Sasuke pushing the hand away. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dragged him to eat at the dining table.

"Dobe, time to eat…" Sasuke informed to see Naruto just stare at the food.

Sasuke took a spoonful and shoved it down on Naruto's mouth.

"Now chew and swallow…" Sasuke ordered closing Naruto's mouth.

Naruto did as he was told but soon got off of his seat and ran to the bathroom puking it out on the sink. Sasuke ran to his side grabbing a towel handing it to Naruto who took it wiping his mouth. Naruto sat there as memories flushed his mind.

-Memories-

(A/N: These are memories of Naruto and Iruka-this is a day after Iruka was assigned the mission)

"Iruka sensei!" A young blonde called out waving his arms.

"Oh, Naruto would you like some ramen?" Iruka called out.

Naruto nodded with a large smile shown on his face. Iruka also smiled and led Naruto to the ramen shop. Naruto ordered his usual 15 amount of bowls of ramen where Iruka paid it all. The ramen guy smiled brightly when he stared at Iruka when he spoke up.

"Hey Iruka what kind of mission are you doing?"

"Oh, just some boring Chunnin mission of bringing someone back home…" Iruka lied.

The ramen guy turned around and said take care where Iruka took Naruto home. Naruto complained and said that he was a jounnin so he doesn't need any help going home. Iruka laughed and let's go of Naruto's hand walking away. Naruto then ran home with a large smile on his face.

"Good bye Naruto…" Iruka whispered as he went home and left Konoha to do his mission.

-Present-

Naruto got up from the side of the bathroom going outside when he saw Sakura and Sasuke outside waiting for him. Naruto just stared and walked right past them, Sasuke grabbed his arm. Naruto looked at him and pulled his arm away when the door bell rang. Sakura opened the door revealing Kakashi who did his usual greeting. They all left Naruto's home going to the Hokage's place. Naruto was right behind them walking in his dark clothes regardless of the immense heat. Even though it was not summer it was still pretty hot. Sasuke and Sakura stood besides each other in silence still walking the whole way. Sakura wore a short red sleeve with a small green skirt on the bottom as red combat boots covered her leg. Sasuke just wore a short sleeve dark blue t-shirt and some white khaki pants that were too baggy for him. They wore their headbands at the top of their head while Naruto wore his on his neck. He wore a black t-shirt which had no sleeves and some black pants that were down to his feet with some black boots as well. His hair was up with his bangs covering his face and without the gel his hair reached up to his shoulder.

"Hey team what do you think we will talk about?" Kakashi asked noticing the silence within his students.

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei what do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked soon besides Kakashi who was still reading his book. (A/N: My Golly Gosh Darn Damn how long has he read that thing!?)

"Che, I don't care what you talk about…." Sasuke answered being on the other side of Kakashi.

"Well Naruto what do you think?" Kakashi looked behind him to see his student hearing to a music player ignoring his teacher's question.

"Naruto, are you there?" Kakashi took off one of the ear plugs from Naruto dropping it.

Naruto looked up and then stared forward with a blank stare as always. Sasuke soon told his teacher that they are nearing the Hokage's Office. Kakashi stopped walking and told them that he would explain why he they are going to the Hokage's place.

"Well you guys there seems to be a special guest there…" Kakashi explained putting the book away.

"I wonder who it is." Sakura pointed to her forehead with a confused look.

Sasuke and Naruto leaned against the wall not minding what they were talking about. Naruto then felt a familiar presence nearby when he stood up and started running towards the presence. The rest of Team 7 soon followed him when they landed in the Hokage's Office. The lady in the desk greeted them and told them that Tsunade was waiting for them upstairs. Naruto moved up quickly trying not to bump into anyone like the ANBU who stood guard. He soon slammed the door open and saw another figure and Tsunade speaking. Naruto walked forward when his eyes went wide open.

"Naruto…." The figure said stretching his arms out when Naruto fell backwards.

* * *

Bwahahaha well here is another chapter that I took long on… I know that most of you want to know what made me motivated was that I was listening to "Thanks to the Memories" By Fall Out Boys… So yeah and please review and thanks for those who have been reading my story and yes there will be some changes on this story line but nothing to random! Anyways I am working on many other stories as well so yeah here is the next chapter… Please Review! 


	7. Times Pass

Chapter 7 Times Pass

Naruto was shocked looking at the figure with his eyes wide open. The figure walked forward with tears from their eyes. Sakura and the rest of the team saw the figure with shocked expressions as well. No one moved for seconds in time as Naruto stood up with a freaked out expression shown on his face.

"Iruka-sen-sensei…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Iruka walked towards Naruto knowing that everyone in the village thought that he was dead. Iruka was in front of Naruto hugging him tightly when he heard that Naruto starved himself for a year that he was gone. Naruto didn't know how to react since his mind was blank with a shocked expression on his face.

"Naruto I am sorry…. See I'm back Naruto!" Iruka said happily when Naruto collapsed on his arms.

"Oh My God! Naruto are you okay?! Naruto!" Iruka soon screamed holding the unconscious boy up.

"Iruka-sensei…" Sasuke soon said with his eyes wide open as well.

"Sasuke … you came back? How long have you stayed here?" Iruka soon questioned.

"I just came back here a few months ago…" Sasuke explained with a smile on his face.

"Oh okay…." Iruka held Naruto placing him on the couch. "Will he be alright?"

"Yes Iruka he will be fine… However I don't know how this will affect his psyche since it was pretty damaged when you were gone…" Tsunade told while she inspects the blonde.

"What! What happened when I was gone?!" Iruka shouted when Kakashi told him to quiet down.

"I'm sorry… But what really happened?" Iruka apologized.

"Naruto starved himself for a year and just recently left the hospital. He soon went crazy one night… He doesn't know the people that care about him. He also has a cold expression on his face not the happy goofy face he usually has. I also probably think that he don't know what it means to cry or to smile anymore." Sasuke said when his last words shocked everyone.

"What? Is this true Sakura?" Iruka asked turning to his old time pink haired student in the academy.

"Yes Iruka sensei it's true…" Sakura replied when her shocked expression soon clamed down.

Iruka soon couldn't believe what happened to his adopted son after a year. He just didn't understand what's really going on. Sasuke then walked besides Naruto who was asleep on the couch. He brushed his hair with his fingers and soon said.

"Iruka sensei do you want to see Naruto's house right now?"

Iruka soon came back to reality giving a nod to Sasuke who stood up telling Tsunade that Naruto will move in with him today. Tsunade nodded and asked Kakashi and Sakura to help Sasuke pack Naruto's belongings while she watched Naruto on the couch. They all left towards Naruto's home. When they arrived Sakura opened the door with her keys leading them inside. Iruka soon was shocked by Naruto's living conditions walking around the area. He soon opened Naruto's room seeing that it was empty barley having anything inside with only two pictures on the table top. He touched and caressed the picture of him and Naruto. Then the group soon heard something drop on the bottom of the bed. Iruka checked what it was when his eyes widen taking out the objects under Naruto's bed. Everyone soon gasped at the sight of the items which were kunai's with blood on them. The blood was old and crusted like it hasn't been used for a long time. Sakura soon checked the items recognizing that it was Naruto's blood on them. They soon placed the kunai back on the bed and they cleaned up the area when Sasuke opened the door of the closet.

"Everyone look at this!" Sasuke shouted since no one ever entered really into Naruto's belongings.

They saw that Naruto's closet had more kunais and other objects that had blood on them. Hardly any of the clothes were clean most of them had blood stains printed on them. Sakura being the only girl there soon puked on the floor as Kakashi and the rest of them just stared in shock. They looked through other cabinets only to find clean and nicer clothes neatly folded. They grabbed some bags placing the clothes inside since the house didn't really need to be empty. Some of the objects were just borrowed from neighbors and the only items that were his was in his room. They left the apartment closing the door and one bag had all the blood stained objects inside so that they can show it to Tsunade.

-Hokage's Office-

(Naruto and Tsunade are located)

Naruto soon woke up to see that he was on the couch of the Hokage's Office. He soon sat up spotting that no one was around. He checked if his weapons were in his pouch when he soon remembered that he saw Iruka in the office. His face then turned cold as he repeated in his mind that it was a fake and Iruka was truly dead. But the other part of his mind soon rejected the thoughts when Naruto was confused in his mind. While he trashed from the thoughts he heard a kunai fall to the floor when he remembered what happened before.

-Past-

Naruto was in his room waking up and he didn't want to do anything but just to leave the world. His mind was blank pushing himself up opening his closet to see lots of weapons inside. He then saw a long delicate and most fascinating sword he got from training with Jiriya. He touched the sword grasping when he stabbed himself, he gasped and thought this pain feels real nice. He took out the sword and stabbed his arm again and again. Blood trickled down to the floor and Naruto smiled a pleasant content smile which took his whole face. He dropped the sword on the floor not noticing the pain when he grabbed a kunai placing it on his wrists.

"This is fun…" Naruto soon chuckled when he kept on cutting and stabbing his body.

Naruto soon collapsed on the floor as the Kyubii healed his wounds rather quickly. Naruto woke up later when he changed his clothes and then felt more interested on what he was doing when he tried it again. A pool of blood was under his feet, Naruto licked the blood of the sword feeling pleasure run through his veins. He soon laughed happily when he did it for two more days. When most of weapons soon were used he stopped and started starving himself on the next day.

-Present-

Naruto got up and picked the kunai up placing it on his wrists thinking that if he rejects the Kyubii's chakara that from these injuries he would actually leave the world. He smiled when he heard the door open revealing Tsunade and the rest of the group enter the room. Tsunade soon rushed to Naruto's side seeing that the kunai was near his wrist. She tried to take off the kunai off of Naruto's hands but was pushed back. Kakashi caught her helping her up and Naruto soon made his move but instead of at the wrist he stabbed himself in the stomach. Everyone gasped and Iruka rushed to his side as Naruto collapsed on the floor.

"Naruto! Please be alright, please be alright…." Iruka soon cried and cursed himself that his leaving made a huge scar on Naruto.

Tsunade soon walked besides Iruka and Naruto checking the wounds seeing that Naruto was rejecting the healing from the kyubii.

"Let's bring him to emergency right now!" Tsunade called out while she healed Naruto with her chakara.

They soon brought Naruto to the hospital where he was treated immediately. Naruto was asleep in his hospital room and everyone else was outside the hospital having a discussion.

"So what were you going to show me?" Tsunade asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"This Shishou… "Sakura handed the bag with the materials of the blood stains on them.

Tsunade looked shock when she rummaged through the items.

"So what now?" Sasuke said with his hands behind his head.

"Man, Sasuke I can't believe your calm about this…" Iruka said with a confused face.

"I'm not really calm but just standing here isn't really going to solve the problem…" Sasuke explained.

"He's right you know we should do something now and not worry about the past…" Sakura said.

They all stood there and thought that they should discuss the items with Naruto. They all agreed and went to Naruto's room. Naruto was awake disappointed that he didn't die like he wanted to. Sasuke was the first to enter the room sitting besides the blonde who was looking out the window. Everyone else came in quietly and Iruka sets the bags of the blood stained items on the floor in front of Naruto.

"Naruto do you know what this is?" Iruka asked holding a kunai in his hand.

Naruto looked at him and turned away ignoring their presence in the room. Iruka walked forward asking Sasuke to move out of the way. Sasuke obeyed and Iruka sat down touching Naruto's hands. Naruto looked at him with no expression and saw the kunai in Iruka's hand. 'No use of ignoring them…' Naruto thought still looking at the blood crusted kunai in his old teachers hands. He then faced his teacher in the eyes waiting on what they wanted with him.

"Naruto do you know what this is?" Iruka asked holding out the item in front of Naruto.

"It's a kunai…" Naruto responded.

"Yes but really do you know this?" Iruka continued.

"A kunai I used to kill myself a year ago on this day…" Naruto answered.

Everyone turned shocked without knowing what to say when Sasuke shouted.

"You usurantonkachi why do you want to die so badly!? Look you have another person in front of you who cared about you!"

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

Iruka was stunned and stood up.

"Naruto, I am back and… do you want me to tell you what happened to me?" Iruka asked.

"Who… who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto it's me Iruka sensei…" The teacher said.

"Iruka sensei died already so I don't believe that you're him… Plus I can't grasp anything anymore since look it's a bright day… Really bright day… Another day where I will soon lose myself probably… Just days were I have been lied to and no one cared for me…" Naruto said pulling his arms up moving it towards the bright light from the curtains.

Everyone just became quiet and Tsunade asked Iruka to tell what happened to him. Iruka nodded and then told what happened to him.

-A year ago-

"Run! Just run people!" Iruka shouted.

Everyone did as they were told and a large explosion happened where Iruka did a kage bushin. That bushin as left on the floor as he was else where unconscious. Then a young child was walking around the area saw Iruka and took him home.

"Mama! I found somebody!" The young child shouts.

"Oh my who did you find…? Oh, my put him on the bed immediately!" The mother shouted.

The child followed the instructions placing Iruka on the bed. The mother quickly took out some medicine treating Iruka and changed his clothes. Iruka woke up hours later seeing that he doesn't remember himself. 'Who is I and where am I but mostly who am i?" Iruka thought when in the back of his head he heard his name Iruka. The mother came in with clean white towels and soon introduced herself.

"Oh, hello my name is Amelia… My son Tsukomi brought you here… Also what seems to be your name sir?" She asked.

"I don't know but I think Iruka…" He answered.

"Seems to be you lost your memory… But don't worries it will be back soon just takes some time…" She said.

"Okay but where am I?" Iruka asked.

"You're in the secret village of the sand country… It seems that you came from Konoha…" Amelia pointed at the headband besides her.

"What's Konoha?"

"Oh, it's our allied country so in a way our friend country…" She smiled.

"But you better rest right now since you have a slight fever."

"Okay good night." Iruka closed his eyes.

"Good night…" She said leaving the room.

-Present-

"Well I gained my memories 3 months later and my injuries were soon healed six months later… But to thank them I helped them out and traveled back here…" Iruka explained.

Naruto looked shocked when he tried to say something but his injuries made him go to sleep. He fell back on the white pillow and Sasuke said that he will stay for the night as everyone left.

-Next day-

Naruto soon woke up to see the bright morning light come through the hospital window. Sasuke was reading a book from the hospital as he sat besides Naruto noticing that Naruto's fingers twitched.

"So you're awake now aren't you?" Sasuke said closing the book.

"He's back isn't he…?" Naruto said.

"Oh, you mean Iruka yeah…"

"Oh I see… I guess it's been awhile since I remember him…" Naruto reasoned.

"Naruto I…" Sasuke hesitated but soon cried.

"Uchiha-san why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I love you… I really care about you so please smile just once…" Sasuke said.

"You care… I don't know anymore… I don't remember how to smile…" Naruto said.

"Just please don't try to kill yourself anymore…" Sasuke asked.

"But it brought me pleasure and no one cared about me when I was younger so how should I believe that someone cared for me now?"

"Just see those people around you who watch you and your well being… Those are the people who care about you…"

"I'll think about it as time passes…" Naruto said. "But right now I'm sleepy…"

"Good night then Naruto…" Sasuke caressed the blonde's hair.

* * *

Well here is the next chapter and this I used my whole brain for this so I am out of ideas right now. So hope you enjoyed this chapter and Naruto will be a bit cold and will open up in the next chapters. So please review! 


	8. Recovery

Chapter 8 Recovery

Naruto was waking up on the hospital bed still thinking if he still wants to live or not. He suddenly remembered that Sasuke confessed to him which he turned red. Sasuke asleep on Naruto's side of the bed. Naruto still didn't know what to do anymore since if he killed himself someone would save him. He then pushed himself up groaning of the pain that lurked in his stomach. Sasuke felt the movement when he too woke up seeing that Naruto was staring outside the window.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said sitting up.

Naruto looked at him and turned away not really minding on what's going on. The door creaked open showing Sakura and Tsunade walking in. Naruto felt the presence turning to look.

"Naruto-kun how are you feeling today?" Sakura asked in concern.

Naruto didn't say anything where Tsunade checked his vital signs.

"Well gaki looks like you can be going home… But not to your apartment since you will be living with the Uchiha here." She pointed at Sasuke who grabbed Naruto's clothes.

"Living at Uchiha-san's house…" Naruto repeated.

"Yes but due to your condition you are still unable to walk so you'll be in a wheel chair for quite a while." Tsunade explained as on queue a nurse walked in bringing a wheel chair inside.

Naruto was moved by Sasuke to the wheel chair and had no complaints. His mind was somewhere since he still had no emotions to show. Tsunade took the medicine that Naruto has to take walking along with Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was humming happily skipping while Sasuke pushed the chair.

"So Team 7 will be together again!" Sakura chirped.

Naruto still tired was asleep on the chair with his hands on his lap. He wore a black shirt with black jeans and his shoes were orange since Sasuke picked them.

"Well let's see… Oh, yeah after Naruto's recovery we will have a welcome party for Sasuke and Iruka….. Also Sakura your birthday is coming up right?" Tsunade said looking through the papers.

"Yes shishou my birthday is coming up." Sakura told.

"Che, whatever let's just get going." Sasuke said.

"Same old Sasuke-kun I used to know…" Giggled Sakura since she didn't want a gloomy day for them but a happy one.

"Whatever…" Sasuke snorted pushing the cart.

Arriving at Sasuke's house there was Iruka and Kakashi in the living room asleep on each other. 'Great another couple in my house….' Sasuke thought pushing Naruto into his room which was almost like his own at the apartment. Two pictures were placed on the bedside table. Sasuke picked Naruto up and laid him down on the bed pulling over a thin white blanket on top of him. Sakura moved the wheelchair out of the way putting it at the other end of the room. The room was large enough for at least 3 people since Sakura thought of moving in. Sasuke moved his bed down to the same room when he walked outside saying that he needed to make some lunch. Sakura nodded and assisted Sasuke on making the lunch. Minutes had passed and it was time for lunch as Sasuke wiped his hands with a dishtowel. Sakura soon gave a stretch outside and yawned since she was tired moving in also helping Sasuke make lunch. Sasuke too went outside to stretch out when Sakura spoke up.

"Hey Sasuke isn't it nice that we can stay all together… You know Team 7 and not by ourselves."

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Sasuke answered looking up at the sky.

"Also Sasuke you have been too nice lately so what's up with that?" Sakura turned to ask Sasuke who froze from the question.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sasuke looked back with a confused look on his face.

"Well Sasuke you never been like this nice ever… You would always tease on Naruto but not help him out… Especially you before weren't social… You know what I mean." Sakura explained putting her fist under her chin.

"Yeah I know what you mean… Well let's say that the events that had been coming on have changed me since you don't expect me to be that bastard you once knew right?" Sasuke answered giggling back.

"I guess so..." Sakura then sat on a small bench in front of the house swinging her legs.

"Yeah…" Sasuke also sat besides her.

"So how are you and Lee doing together I mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well we have been doing our own things so I guess we are doing okay… Plus he is a chunnin so the status is so different. But we are doing okay." Sakura told as she sighed.

"So you got over the crush on me haven't you." Sasuke leaned back.

"Yeah since like you said most people need to change you know."

"I see so when did you stopped liking me?" Sasuke asked turning his head.

Sakura then rested her head on her fist as she was in thought. She then looked up and then she answered.

"Well it was a year after you left and Naruto was in training with Jiriya. I was still up for trying to get you back but I wasn't love struck like I was before. Then Naruto soon would start talking about you when he came back a year later bragging on how strong he had become. Then Tsunade gave us missions and soon we found you and then well things soon changed."

"Oh I see…Well I got to wake up Naruto and its lunch time." Sasuke reminded.

Then Sakura nodded and walked in with Sasuke closing the door behind her. Iruka and Kakashi were still asleep on top of each other. Sasuke snorted as he walked up stairs with Sakura. Sasuke entered the room seeing Naruto was peacefully asleep on the bed with white covers. His right arm on top of the blanket as his left was hidden. Sasuke walked over to Naruto shaking him slightly when Naruto opened his eyes slowly.

"Hmmm, what is it?" Naruto asked scratching his eyes.

"Time for lunch dobe." Sasuke said helping Naruto up.

Naruto looked around the room and noticed that there were three beds while it was totally roomy. He was then held until he landed in the wheelchair as Sakura pushed him out. Naruto was still very tired when he recalled that Sasuke loved him were his cheeks turned slightly red. Sakura noticed the color of his face when she chuckled slightly still pushing him to the table. Naruto saw the large amount of food being set on the table when he didn't show any reaction.

"Naruto-kun is you okay?" Sakura asked as she stared at him on the side.

"Time to eat… Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke shouted at the grown men on the couch.

They both opened their eyes slowly and saw the teens in back of them staring. Iruka soon blushed and jumped from his seat being embarrassed of the position. Kakashi got up as well grabbing Iruka and sitting right besides him. Naruto just sat there as Sasuke sits right besides him eating his food.

"Dobe, eat…" Sasuke ordered Naruto.

Naruto would just look at him and back at the food when Sasuke popped something in Naruto's mouth.

"Now, chew it and swallow."

Naruto grumbled and swallowed the food as his stomach felt odd. He soon turned green and puked on the table.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Iruka called out worried on what happened.

Sasuke wiped the table where Naruto sat and pushed Naruto back to the bathroom. Naruto saw the sink and gagged puking the food that was in his stomach. Sasuke gave him a white towel and helped Naruto clean up.

"You know dobe, you should get use to eat right now." Sasuke reminded when the answer he got from Naruto was unexpected.

"Shut up stuck-up Sasuke-teme." Naruto growled.

Sasuke froze in his tracks when he soon had minor flashbacks of when Naruto would call him that. He smiled and hugged Naruto who was confused on what's going on. Feeling something wet on his shoulders he stared at Sasuke seeing the tears of happiness on his face.

"Uchiha-san what seems to be the matter?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke came back to reality.

"Oh it was just when you said that thing before it had reminded me of the old you." Sasuke explained wiping his tears.

"Oh, you mean the old self before Iruka sensei died right?" Naruto asked again.

"Yeah Naruto that one… the one I have been waiting to hear from." Sasuke said smiling.

"Whatever teme…" Naruto said turning his head away.

Sasuke laughed and pushed Naruto outside the bathroom going towards the kitchen table.

"Naruto are you okay right now? Does anything hurt and are you alright?" Iruka said in concern when Naruto's eyes widen.

'_Just see those people around you who watch you and your well being… Those are the people who care about you…' _

Naruto soon looked around him and then looked at himself.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Iruka looked at Naruto whose eyes were wide.

"Nothing Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Iruka cried out hugging the boy.

Naruto didn't understand what to do but closed his eyes. Sakura smiled and she too hugged Naruto. Naruto felt suddenly tired as sleep took over him when he closed his eyes.

"Well that was surprising so what did you do Sasuke?" Kakashi asked standing besides his old student.

"Well I just gave him some sort of talk… Also maybe the talk yesterday went through that knuckled head of his…." Sasuke said pushing Naruto back inside the room.

"Oh I see…" Kakashi soon said when he was near Iruka.

"Yes Kakashi…." Iruka looked and saw Kakashi press his lips on him.

"Kaka-Kakashi!!!" Iruka yelled with his face red.

Sakura just smiled and walked away going to the same room with Sasuke and Naruto. Iruka scolded Kakashi when something groped his ass.

"Well my koi let's go to my house shall we?" Kakashi offered as he took Iruka with him.

-Team 7-

Sakura entered the room seeing Sasuke caress Naruto's hair soothingly as Sakura smiled. She took a step closer and sat near Sasuke when she spoke up.

"Well you guys make a great couple…"

Sasuke was surprised that she said that especially when she always want straight people with her. Sakura knew of the immediate expression and smiled adding.

"Who said I was ever straight?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Sasuke stuttered.

"Well I haven't really told you most of the parts when you were gone, only just the summary of it."

"I don't get what you were going at this…"

"Well let's see..."

-Before-

Sakura was walking down the street when she saw Ino.

"Hey Ino!" She called out waving her hand.

"Oh, Sakura want to come over at my house…" Ino said with a smirk planting a small kiss on Sakura.

"Sure but I have to check on Naruto…" Sakura then kissed Ino back.

"Alright see you there…" Ino then did the same and hugged Sakura.

They stayed like that till both ran out of air. Ino let's go of Sakura and ran off home. Sakura soon headed to Naruto's place skipping being happy she saw her girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura called out when she saw Naruto's door open.

"Hey Sakura…" Naruto said as he popped out with his usual smile.

"Naruto you said today you will tell me who you like…" Sakura said with an innocent look.

Naruto grumbled and lets her inside serving her some tea.

"Okay I'll give you clues on who I like but you ask the questions."

"Okay!"

"Now go on…"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"Wow Naruto you are gay?!"

"Yes so what's wrong with that since you and Ino are together?"

"Nothing ever minds."

"Okay next?"

"Well what does his name start with?"

"It starts with an S and ends with an E."

"So that means Sasuke!"

"Now you latched on."

"Okay then thank you Naruto and hope Sasuke-kun likes you too! Well I got to go to Ino's now!"

"Okay then Bye!"

Sakura left the apartment walking to Ino's home where she got greeted.

-Present-

"So basically that's what happened…" Sakura finished.

"Then how do you get with Lee I mean…"

"Oh, that well Ino suddenly wanted to change and I did to so yeah it all worked out."

"So Naruto likes me?"

"Yes and I don't know if he still remembers it though since it's been 4 years."

"Oh, I see."

"You like him to don't you?"

"I well… Yeah I guess." Sasuke said with a blush.

"Don't worries Naruto will have the same feelings as you."

"Okay then."

Naruto soon opened his eyes and saw his teammate's right besides him.

"Naruto you're awake!" Sakura chirped.

Naruto soon sat up and yawned loudly stretching out moving his mouth unnaturally.

Naruto then looked out and saw a photo right besides him with Sasuke and him when he touched it.

"Dobe?" Sasuke seemed confused when he was hushed by Sakura.

"Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto murmured caressing the picture taking off the frame.

Naruto soon took out the team 7 picture they had out of frame along with the one of him and Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him in confusion as Naruto caressed the pictures slowly and gently. Then Naruto looked up and smiled brightly as Sasuke inside his heart cheered,

"Sasuke well I---"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I lo-ve-yu-o" Naruto said in a silent manner.

"Naruto I love you too…" Sasuke announced and he went closer to Naruto pushing his lips towards the blonde.

"Hello I'm here people…" Sakura waved and smiled leaving the room.

Sasuke soon realized he was doing and stopped looking at Naruto. Naruto just sat there staring with the blank eyes of his. Sasuke soon went again brushing his lips softly on the blonde while he moved his tongue. Naruto not knowing what he was doing but soon closed his eyes. Sasuke felt Naruto's mouth slowly open when he entered his tongue inside. They both broke for air and Naruto's mouth was still open awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Naruto for that…" Sasuke soon apologized.

Naruto soon smiled and said.

"I guess it's true what you are saying that someone really does care for me…" Naruto said and suddenly tears fell from his eyes.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked startled by the small drops.

"I-I'm fine r-really… I-I just…" Naruto broke down in tears as Sasuke comforted him.

"Sssshhhh Naruto its okay…" Sasuke calmed Naruto down.

Naruto soon slowly went to sleep in Sasuke's arms. Sakura heard it was quiet and she entered. She smiled and looked at the clock seeing that it was late already. Sasuke went on top of Naruto's bed still holding the fragile blond as he went to sleep. Sakura grabbed the blanket putting it over her teammates as she went to sleep on her own bed.

"Good night…" She whispered closing her eyes.

* * *

Well phew I am done with this chapter since I had a grip of free time today… Anyways the next chapter will be out this week and not next week… Anyways I have a lot of catching up to do at school. Well I got to go now!! Please Review Bye! 


	9. Changes

Chapter 9 Changes

-Next Morning-

'Man, I am so tired with Sasuke and Naruto…' Sakura thought waking up. She stretched her arms and saw that Sasuke was still asleep on Naruto's bed holding Naruto in his arms. She got off her bed and slipped on her pink sleeping slippers with a cherry on top walking to the bathroom. She washed her face and yawned when she takes her clothes off taking a shower. The warm water trickled down on her light colored skin as her hair hanged down past her neck. She soon inhaled the smell of the shampoo she bought for herself that smelled like cherries. After washing her body she got out of the shower wiping her hair and putting on a silky pink robe on her body. She grabbed her toothpaste brushing her teeth and washed her face. Afterwards she walked back to the room entering quietly hoping not to wake up her team. She slipped on some red shirt and a red skirt as her hair flowed with the wind. She adds on her hitate around her neck and puts on her pouch at the side while she looked at the mirror.

"Yosh! All set!" She told herself when she heard a groan on Naruto's bed.

Tipping her way over she looked at Naruto who was about to wake up and Sasuke too. She slowly sets Naruto's wheelchair up and pulls the blankets off of them yelling.

"Rise and Shine Love Birds!"

"What!!" Sasuke shouted to see Sakura on the opposite side.

"5 more minutes…" Naruto grumbled pulling the blanket back on.

"No can do Naruto… It's time to smell the morning air and to go on missions!" Sakura answered.

Naruto stayed silent and went back to sleep as Sakura huffed leaving the room.

"I'll set up breakfast." She told. "You two just get ready."

Sasuke got up from the bed giving away a loud yawn and smiled since Naruto slowly but not fully changed back to the old one he used to know. Naruto stirred but still didn't get up when Sasuke shook him.

"Come on dobe time to get ready or else we will be like Kakashi!"

Naruto soon opened his eyes and got up instantly when he soon coughed. Sasuke rushed to his side and checked him assisting Naruto to his wheelchair as they both dressed up. Naruto smiled and strolled himself down to the diner table were Sakura was seated eating her food. Sasuke parked Naruto and sat himself down and they ate their food except Naruto. Naruto looked at the food when Sasuke stuffed some piece of bacon in his mouth and kissed Naruto. Naruto gasped and swallowed the food in surprise when he soon felt the urge to throw up. He covered his mouth trying to hold it in when he settled down. He burped slightly in a cute manner.

"That was cute Naruto!" Sakura said.

Naruto blushed and turned to Sasuke who gave the same comment adding.

"That was very cute Naruto-chan…" Sasuke purred.

"Alright then since we ate let's get going!" Sakura ordered.

The boys looked at her and turned away as they all left the house. Sasuke was right behind Naruto who was just looking straight ahead. They all arrived at the bridge waiting for Kakashi who showed up 30 minutes later.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted with his hand in the air.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Che, always late…" Sasuke reminded.

"I don't know why but it seems like the old days." Kakashi says as he scratched the back of his head.

"You know Kakashi-sensei I wonder why you aren't reading that book of yours." Sakura asked staring at her teacher.

"Well old habits die hard… Hehe." Kakashi said looking at his students.

"Well anyways what is the mission?" Sasuke leaned on one side of his body.

"Well we don't have one but Naruto you should have a check up by Tsunade." Kakashi was in front of Naruto who looked up.

"Well then time to go to shishou." Sakura walked ahead of the group.

Sasuke nodded and pushed Naruto while Kakashi followed right behind them. They arrived at the Hokage's tower were they saw Tsunade in the front with Iruka. Naruto had his eyes widen slowly while Sasuke pushed him. Naruto looked straight at Iruka who was smiling brightly walking inside along with the others.

"So Kakashi-sensei, how were you and Iruka doing?" Sakura asked facing her teachers.

Iruka blushed up to his forehead and everyone laughed. Naruto didn't laugh but did a small smile at Iruka. Kakashi giggled and explained that they had fun.

"Right Iruka, we had fun didn't we?"

"Kakashi what are you! Well anyways so what now?" Iruka exclaimed soon calming down.

"Well I know what we should do my loving dolphin…." Kakashi said purring in Iruka's ear.

"Okay you two elder love birds…. Just stop what you are doing and Naruto how are you?" Tsunade said turning to her grandson.

"I'm fine Hokage-sama…" Naruto answered.

Hokage felt a bit disappointed that Naruto didn't call her the old names. She missed hearing that name from Naruto no matter how offensive it was. Naruto looked at her and looked back down.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said and held her grandson.

Naruto closed his eyes and Tsunade told him to wake up. Naruto woke up again waiting on what Tsunade was about to do.

"Naruto stand up…" Tsunade ordered.

Naruto got up and soon fell back down as his legs were weak. Tsunade healed it and asked Naruto again as Naruto stood up without falling down.

"Okay now you are all better see you tomorrow…" Tsunade answered walking away.

They all left and Naruto was walking behind them as usual still in his thoughts. Then Iruka noticed the silence and then said.

"Naruto let's go get some ramen my treat…."

"Hai Iruka sensei." Naruto replied.

Both walked to the ramen shop when they saw the old man.

"My Naruto my old customer! Long time no see how are you?"

"I'm fine sir."

"Naruto what's up with the formalities?" Ayama asked walking outside.

"Naruto changed a lot recently so he is not the same old Naruto we used to know." Iruka explained.

"I see well one bowl one the house for both of you." The old man offered.

"Thank you." Naruto answered eating the bowl slowly.

"So how was the mission Iruka?"

"Wait how did you?"

"Ayama told me since her husband is now with Tsunade's ANBU's." The old man explained as Ayama blushed.

"Oh you have a husband now?"

"Yes Iruka…" Ayama answered with a slight blush on her face.

"How long were you two together?"

"Well after you were gone so just a year…"

"I see well congratulations!"

"Thank you…"

Naruto was still silent when he sipped the last drop of broth in the soup. His stomach gurgled and Naruto turned green. He covered his mouth trying not to throw up and Iruka noticed.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded and almost threw up. Iruka then paid the food and left greeting the old man good bye as he quickly brought Naruto home. Naruto felt dizzy and still was a nasty color on his face. They arrived as Sasuke helped Naruto puke out the food. After puking Naruto went unconscious while Sasuke brought him to the room.

"So I got to go to my scarecrow now." Iruka told soon leaving.

"You mean Kakashi-sensei." Sakura corrected.

"Yes Kakashi." Iruka turned around and Sasuke came by.

"Well hope you have fun." Sasuke said turning away.

"Okay then well bye!" Iruka dashed off towards Kakashi's home.

"How's Naruto right now?" Sakura questioned in concern.

"He's fine and is asleep right now."

"I see well we should too."

"Yeah and let's rest till we have only an hour left to get ready."

"Okay!"

Sakura smiled and Sasuke did too lying down on their beds. Morning came about and Naruto was the first to wake up. He lay still on the bed as he was a bit drowsy from last night. Sasuke soon woken up looking at the stilled blonde as he got up from bed. Naruto had blank eyes and was extremely tired as well as dizzy. Sasuke sat down on the side of the bed making it creak.

"Morning dobe." He greeted with a smirk.

Naruto soon fell back on the bed with a tired look as his eyes looked at Sasuke.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"No… I feel worse." Naruto reluctantly said.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said waking up.

She soon got off the bed sitting opposite from Sasuke. She checked Naruto and asked some questions.

"Naruto can you walk?" Sakura asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"What's wrong with him Sakura?"

"Nothing it's just from eating the ramen yesterday took a toll on Naruto but he will be fine. I'll call Shishou and ask if she can help. Right now you should get ready." Sakura explained to Sasuke.

"Alright…" Sasuke replied getting off the bed only to hear Naruto groan.

"Hey dobe what's wrong?"

"Just get off the bed slowly teme…" Naruto answered as his voice was hoarse.

Sasuke left the room to take a shower as Sakura got ready. The two of them almost left when Sakura called Tsunade.

"Shishou Naruto is not doing alright should we go to Kakashi or what?"

'Just wait there and watch Naruto… I will be right there in a moment.'

"Alright…" Sakura hanged up the phone.

" So what now?"" Sasuke asked.

"Well we should stay here and wait for Tsunade to take care of Naruto so I will make breakfast as you watch Naruto." Sakura announced walking to the kitchen.

"Alright..." Sasuke left the room soon seeing Naruto with red eyes.

"Hehe time to have fun..." The kyubii said as he got out of bed.

"Naruto what are you doing!? " Sasuke yelled at the kyubii.

"Damn Uchiha's! " The kyubii cursed.

Sasuke walked to Naruto's side and knocked him out. Naruto soon woke up with a pale face.

" Sasuke please..." Naruto whispered as he fell unconscious.

" Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

* * *

Hehe well here is the next chapter and I know that it was short. I'm sorry for not uploading the next chapter on the high school fiction. Well here are the due dates:

Tochaku Arrive:

Ch. 10 Changes and Merges

Update: Tomorrow

My School Your School

Chapter 3 Absences and Injuries

Update: Tomorrow

Shattered Part 2

Prologue

Update: February 20

Well that's all and please review!


	10. my love and your love

Chapter 10 My love and your love

"Naruto!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Wha-what's wrong?!" Sakura shouted hearing the scream inside the kitchen.

"It's Naruto the kyubii and Naruto is paler…." Sasuke explained looking at Sakura when she ran to Naruto's side.

"Naruto, are you…. Naruto, are you okay?!" Sakura patted Naruto's face waking up the blonde.

"S-Sakura and S-Sasuke…." Naruto murmured closing his eyes.

"Is he alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked standing near Sakura.

"I don't know Sasuke but we haven't seen the kyubii since 3 years ago… Probably he is trying to make Naruto become the Naruto we don't want him to become…" Sakura answered as she left the room getting a wet towel.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned still confused of the situation.

"Let's say he is trying to get rid of Naruto." Sakura stated placing the wet towel on Naruto's forehead.

"Trying to get rid of… You crazy!?" Sasuke busted with anger and confusion all over his face.

"How can he do that? I mean if he gets rid of Naruto that means he goes too." Sasuke reminded.

"I don't mean literally killing Naruto. I mean taking him out of the picture to say…" Sakura then announced checking Naruto's vital signs.

"You mean he takes over the body not Naruto?"

"Now you get the picture…." Sasuke looked at Sakura who just made the statement.

'Knock' the door went and it broke the silence of the room.

"I guess that's shishou… I'll go get it." Sakura offered leaving the room.

Naruto was still unbelievably pale from the kyubii as sweat covered his forehead. 'Naruto please don't leave me,' Sasuke thought caressing Naruto's blonde hair. 'I love you dobe so never forget that.'

-Sakura-

'I hope that Naruto will be able to overcome the kyubii.' Sakura thought answering the door to see her teacher in front of her. Tsunade wore her usual green jacket and sweat pants underneath. She entered the room and asked Sakura where Naruto was. Sakura pointed to the room and followed right behind Tsunade waiting for further instructions.

"So what happened?" Tsunade asked.

"The kyubii took over for a minute…" Sasuke explained.

"What!!" Tsunade yelled that everyone could hear around the neighborhood.

Tsunade soon took off her jacket and started working on Naruto immediately. 'Shit! I knew this would have happened! I hope the seal is not weak yet.' Tsunade thought using her chakara on Naruto's stomach were the seal was located. She made a gasp and turned to Sasuke who was then worried from her expression.

"Shishou what seems to be the matter?" Sakura asked handing her a small towel to wipe the sweat.

"Sasuke you can use magnegyoko sharigan right?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke nodded and Tsunade called him forward.

"Naruto needs serious help inside his mind and I need your help since you have sharigan on you. I just need you to help Naruto fight off the kyubii inside right away." Tsunade informed.

"Hai Hokage-sama! Magnegyoko Sharigan!" Sasuke shouted as he activated the sharigan.

-Inside Naruto-

"Come on Naruto let me take over and all you're pain and suffering will go away." The kyubii offered as he was stuck behind the cage.

Naruto was silent and did not face the kyubii as his heart was still aching. His body was tired from the mental strain the kyubii gave him. He was sweating and felt weak as the kyubii kept on insisting him to take over and also putting the painful memories into Naruto's mind.

"Come on kit just let me take over just for a bit and all those bad and mean people will all go away. Just a few minutes to let me take over and you will be happy for sure."

Then the kyubii inserted a small memory of Naruto swinging on the small swing by him as everyone cursed him. Naruto had sad eyes showing depression and loneliness as he slowly moved the sing side to side. He soon saw the parent's sudden glare at Naruto as they cursed him under their breaths. Some children soon copied their parents giving more heart aches to Naruto. As he remembered this memory he screamed and tears came from his eyes when he felt another presence inside him. Naruto saw who it was and turned with a stunned look looming his face. Sasuke stood in front of the cage with his hand out in front of him as the kyubii cursed.

"Damn you mere Uchiha's!"

"Pleasure to meet you too demon." Sasuke retorted back while his sharigan was still active.

"I guess you care about this boy more than I have seen but that won't really prove anything unless you kill me!" The kyubii shouted and giggled.

"If I can kill you I would since Naruto I would give my whole life for him."

"Haha you must be joking with me since you're 16 years too late to save your love." The fox sneered as his chakara seeped through the bars onto Naruto.

Naruto screamed as chakara surrounded his body and soon suffocated when Sasuke ran to his side taking off the chakara. The kyubii laughed and giggled holding his stomach when he suddenly stopped his antics.

"What the hell is this?!" He shouted seeing a black hole behind him.

Sasuke soon got up laying Naruto down on the floor when he summoned tsukyomi sharigan at the kyubii who shouted many no's. Soon afterwards Sasuke collapsed seeing remnants of the Kyubii's chakara when he heard.

"Since I will be gone I will leave a good bye present for that brat!" The voice echoed when Naruto screamed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled picking up the blonde when the room went black and both boys woken up.

Sasuke wakes up seeing that he was in the hospital room as he was on a bed with white sheets and Naruto was asleep on the other bed besides Sasuke. 'I guess it's over, hopefully.' Sasuke thought as he got up only to let his feet fall under him.

"Sasuke you should know the side effects of sharigan especially the tsukyomi." Kakashi reminded reading his book.

"I thought you stopped reading that book." Sasuke said.

"Well this is the new chapter that just came in stores now!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"So you stopped reading since there were no more volumes left in stores?"

"Yup!" Kakashi chirped.

'I wonder how he can confess just like that.' Sasuke thought looking away. Soon the door creaked open revealing another blonde and a pink haired girl walking in. Sakura soon walked quickly next to Naruto's bed and felt relieved on Naruto's condition. Tsunade soon checked on Naruto as well when she turned to Sasuke checking him up as well.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked being serious.

"I'm fine." Sasuke answered back.

"Nnngggg…." Naruto groaned sitting up in the bed.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed hugging him.

"S-Sakura-chan would you mind to let go?" Naruto asked as Sakura let's go.

"Well how are you doing gaki?" Tsunade also asked walking close to Naruto.

"I'm fine ba-chan just a bit wea-"Naruto soon fell back to sleep.

"Well I guess we better go and Sasuke you better rest alright." Tsunade sternly told as she walked out of the room along with everyone else.

-Hours Later-

It was only 6o'clock at night as Sasuke lay down on his bed looking at the white ceiling above.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in his sleep as he turned over to face Sasuke.

'Naruto…' Sasuke thought as he got up from his bed and sat down next to Naruto.

He played with Naruto's hair as he kissed Naruto on the forehead softly. 'I love you dobe.' Sasuke then says in his mind when he tries to leave the bed going to his own. But something grasped his hand tightly without letting go.

"Sasuke don't leave me please." Naruto soon murmured grasping tighter on Sasuke's arm.

"Anything you want dobe…" Sasuke responded as he sat back down and kissed Naruto in the lips.

Naruto felt warmth on his lips and didn't stop it as he kissed Sasuke back. Sasuke soon tried to open Naruto's mouth inserting his tongue inside.

"Mmmm…" Naruto moaned as he let Sasuke win the tongue fight.

Skillfully without surprising the blonde he pulled his hand under Naruto's shirt playing with one of the nipples. Naruto gasped silently when his nipple hardened and Sasuke took off the shirt. He began slowly kissing Naruto's neck and sucking it rather gently leaving a mark. This mark was to represent that Naruto was his and his alone. Naruto would moan when Sasuke licked Naruto's nipple as his hand went down Naruto's pants touching Naruto's cock gently.

"Sas-suke…" Naruto moaned out.

"Naruto is this okay since I won't stop." Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke more…" Naruto groaned.

Sasuke followed what Naruto wanted and pumped the blonde gently as the speed would slowly rise. Naruto was jerking on the bed when Sasuke moved down to Naruto's hard cock and sucked it. Naruto gasped and made fists in the sheets while Sasuke moved his tongue and began sucking harder on Naruto's harden cock.

"Sasuke more! Harder!" Naruto would yell out when Sasuke stripped himself as well leaving both boys naked.

"Sasuke…" Naruto softly says.

Sasuke pushed one finger inside Naruto's entrance making Naruto slightly jerk and then he added a second finger spreading it out. Naruto told Sasuke it felt weird when Sasuke slowly inserted himself inside of Naruto. Being an inch inside him, pushed in harder making Naruto yelp.

"Naruto don't worry you'll like it a lot later…" Sasuke purred kissing Naruto's tears away.

Soon Sasuke went out slowly and immediately pushed in harder and Naruto yelled with pleasure.

"Sasuke… AHHH! More!! Harder!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke smirked and picked up the pace when he touched Naruto's forgotten cock making Naruto gasp in surprise. He then pumped Naruto's cock and pushed himself in repeatedly making them soon both come. The white fluid covered Naruto's stomach and the bed sheets as they both lay on top of each other in tiredness. Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately when Naruto said.

"I love you Sasuke…"

"I love you too Naruto…" Sasuke responded kissing Naruto's forehead as they both went to sleep.

* * *

Well here is the next chapter of my story and hope you enjoy and tomorrow part 2 of Shattered will come out! Anyways please Review! 


	11. Healing and Frienships

Chapter 11 Healing and Friendships

(A/N): This is the last chapter!

-Sasuke's Dream-

Naruto and Sasuke were still asleep on the hospital bed when Sasuke woke up changing his clothes. Naruto soon also woken up as his body felt weak.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured still asleep.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he gently touched Naruto's forehead.

"Mmm fine…" Naruto soon wakes up as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke then kissed Naruto's forehead gently as helped Naruto put on his clothes. Naruto yawned feeling tired when he stretched his arms up. Sasuke sat besides him giving him a soft kiss on the mouth where Naruto did the same. The door slides open on the boys revealing Tsunade who soon closed the door.

"Sasuke stop… Tired…." Naruto said when he lays down on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke lightly touched Naruto's head and massaged it as Naruto smiled. Sasuke then sat there still massaging Naruto on the head as he would just think on how to help Naruto. Naruto soon breaths hard and gasps were being heard.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the blonde who was sweating.

"Nooo…. Stop please…. No…" Naruto whispered in his sleep when he just quickly knocked out without breathing.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke soon checked Naruto and then called a nurse who rushed in. The nurse was Sakura when she asked what's wrong.

"Naruto he just…. He's not breathing!" Sasuke explained.

Sakura then quickly radioed a nurse who was the Hokage. She soon checked Naruto when she tried to heal him but her chakara backfired. Naruto then turned pale as everyone freaked out.

"Sasuke…." Naruto muttered when his hand reached out.

"Naruto…. Naruto please don't go since I defeated the kyubii didn't I?" Sasuke held Naruto's hand.

"Hurts…." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand when he let's go.

"Naruto!"

Everything soon became silent as everything was black.

-Reality-

Sasuke soon woke up from the nightmare with sweat when he cleaned himself. It was only 5 o'clock in the morning as Sasuke slipped on his dark blue t-shirt. He checked Naruto who was still asleep resting on the bed. 'Good it was a dream.' Sasuke thought as he helped Naruto wake up.

"What?" Naruto wakes up scratching his eyes.

"Time to wake up dobe." Sasuke told handing Naruto his clothes helping Naruto up.

Naruto still felt weak from the strain and the Kyubii's disappearance leaving him unable to do things on his own. Sasuke helped him with his clothes and cleaning up when the door creaked open revealing the rest of team 7 with the Hokage and Iruka. They walked in as the teens walked out. Naruto soon sat down on the bed feeling really tired and wanting to sleep. Tsunade soon checked Naruto making sure that the kyubii is no longer intact. Naruto would nod at the questions of the kyubii as Tsunade would ask. Naruto would just soon fall back when Sasuke caught him sitting his back towards Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep quietly.

"Will he be alright?" Iruka asked as he held Naruto on the side so that the blonde would not get hurt.

"He'll be fine it's just that he took a lot of mental strain and is now rather weak since the kyubii is no longer here." Tsunade explained as she touched Naruto's cheek. "Now he will be soon the grandson I missed."

Everyone soon smiled after Tsunade's statement as they thought of the same thing. Sasuke soon held Naruto on his lap caressing Naruto's hair gently. Tsunade said that Naruto would be moved to another room so that he can recover. Sasuke nodded as he carried Naruto in a bridal style. Naruto was then moved to another room when Sasuke soon laid him down gently as he told them that he will watch Naruto. Then the next day came to pass as Naruto was still asleep on the bed with an angelic face. 'He's cute when he sleeps.' Sasuke thought as he cupped Naruto's cheek and kissed Naruto. Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he saw Sasuke were a small smile lifts on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked rubbing Naruto's hand.

"Better since you are here." Naruto held Sasuke's hand gently as they soon touched lips again.

"I'm glad and did you like what we did the day before yesterday?" Sasuke soon winked as Naruto would blush.

"Y-yes I l-loved it Sasuke." Naruto stuttered as his face was totally red.

"Well you're back to being formal again which is not what I want." Sasuke says as he would make a pouting face.

"Haha Sasuke… I mean teme…. Haha…." Naruto giggled when Sasuke smiled.

"My dobe my old dobe that I wished to see." Sasuke hugged Naruto who was just confused when he soon realized on what he meant.

"I'm back." Naruto answered hugging Sasuke back.

They stayed still for a while soon releasing.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Well I don't know since you love me and I love you… Well let's just stay by each other's side." Sasuke answered.

"Okay then." Naruto soon laid down back on the bed.

"Okay well I guess you are still weak aren't you?"

Naruto nodded at the question when he quickly fell asleep.

(A/N) I'm not really much action scenes in this story….

Sasuke waited when someone knocked on the door. He opened it seeing the entire rookie 12 there with Tsunade. They all greeted Sasuke and made a small circle around Naruto's bed. Sasuke took a stool giving it to Tsunade who soon sat down while Sasuke stood up besides Naruto. Everyone would just become quiet since Tsunade was the one who called them.

"Well since everyone who is near Naruto's age is here… I will discuss of Naruto's personal background." Tsunade said as she asked Sasuke to wake up Naruto.

Naruto soon woke up being assisted by Sasuke when everyone said hello to him. Naruto still gave a cold look when he saw Sasuke near him when it turned to a smile. Then Tsunade looked at Naruto giving him a look which Naruto understood and nodded.

"I guess I have no choice since they will find out sooner or later."

Tsunade looked at Naruto in concern turning back sighing to her. Sasuke would just hold Naruto on the side as Naruto leaned on Sasuke.

"Well Naruto here is special so if you don't like hearing Naruto's story please leaves."

Everyone stood their ground not leaving the room as Tsunade continued.

"Naruto here has the kyubii no youki inside of him. His father the fourth sealed it in him from the incident 16 years ago. Also since then he was treated differently from the grownups that are aware of that certain period of time. The fourth wanted him to be known as a hero not a monster… That is why Naruto can regenerate quickly and his speed enhances every time he uses the Kyubii's chakara. That is what I was going to tell you and if you hate Naruto from now on well just leave the village for all who knows what." Tsunade finished as she quickly stood. "Now I'll take my leave and Sasuke take care of Naruto will you?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sasuke answered back as he nodded.

Everyone was still silent when Kiba exclaimed.

"That's awesome! Now I know who you can beat me!" Kiba laughed off.

Naruto grew a smile as everyone else did the same as Kiba.

"That is nice you came from a good lineage. Since no wonder why you taught me such courage to change my way of thinking of destiny." Neji reconciled.

"N-Naruto-kun is so amazing…" Hinata said as she stammered still hiding behind Kiba's back.

"Wow that was totally surprising." Ino exclaimed as she too laughed.

Naruto soon felt relaxed as Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Even though someone else calls you a monster you are still human…. That makes it no different to us."

"Yeah…" Naruto looked down at his hands when tears spilled down.

"Thanks you guys…" Naruto soon cried as everyone felt concerned.

"Naruto we will never treat you any different since you are our friend no matter what happens… Believe me." Lee said when Shino said something.

"You still have feelings like any normal human does."

"Oh, gosh Shino can talk!" Sakura said when she was in total shock.

"Unbelievable!" Sasuke also said in surprise.

"Hey at least I can talk not like you before…" Shino soon answered back.

"Hey I talked more than you do!" Sasuke spat back.

Everyone soon started laughing as smiles came to their faces. Everyone then looked at Shikamaru when Chouji spoke up.

"Hey aren't you even surprised?" He asked stuffing some chips in his mouth.

"Well I knew about this already… Anyways Chouji I thought you would stop eating chips?" Shikamaru turned to Chouji who would hide his chips.

"Well this was a surprising situation so yeah…" Chouji explained as he stuffed another mouthful.

"So if something surprises you then you start eating chips?" A figure said who had a red shirt that matched his hair.

"Gaara!" Lee said walking towards him.

"Lee what are you doing!?" Sakura asked soon confused with the greeting Lee gave Gaara.

"Hmm it seems Lee loves Gaara…" Ino said laughing.

"That was mean…" Shino said.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Ino apologized.

Sakura soon smiled and turned to Lee who looked directly stared back at her.

"So you love Gaara don't you?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sorry Sakura…" Lee turned his head away.

"Oh I don't mind…" Sakura soon made some sniffle sounds.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said in concern.

"It's okay Sasuke… I'm fine really since you and Naruto are together so as long as Lee's happy I'm happy too." Sakura answered wiping her tears when she cried on Sasuke's shoulder.

Everyone looked depressed except Naruto who sat up in his bed exclaiming.

"Sakura you can't be sad!"

"Naruto…" Sakura looked up at Naruto who gave a large smile.

"I'm for sure someone is out there for you…" Naruto explained with his goofy smile as Sakura wiped her tears.

"Yeah I guess so…"

"Wow Naruto is loud again let's celebrate!" Kiba hollered bringing a fist up in the air.

"But how I mean Naruto is hospitalized…" Shikamaru questioned as he pointed at Naruto.

"Just a bit of rest and I'm out!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine then so tomorrow plus we need to make a celebration for Sasuke's return!" Kiba added.

"Okay then at my house." Sasuke told.

"Alright! So who's bringing the food?" Chouji asked.

"Man Chouji you always think about food." Ino reluctantly said pointing a finger to her forehead.

"Yup that is what always happens since how can you party on an empty stomach?"

"Well I guess you're right…" Ino said relaxing.

"So let's all pitch in the food!" Sakura shouted soon becoming happy.

"Ill brings the drinks!" Lee shouted.

"Yeah what kind since we don't like a drunken Tai jutsu master on our hands." Sasuke reminded.

"Ah, Sasuke it will be fun so don't ruin the fun." Kiba says patting Sasuke's back giving a snort.

Everyone soon laughed making everyone giggle and smile. Soon a nurse rushed in telling them that they should quiet down. Then everyone soon became quiet and they decided who will be in charge of everything else. Then it became late as everyone left going home except Gaara and his siblings who booked a hotel. Sasuke then slept with Naruto as they both rested with smile on their faces.

-Next Day-

Sasuke soon checked out Naruto leaving home. Naruto was soon all chirpy and active except still pukes on some food nonetheless. They soon walked home cleaning up for the party. Suddenly the door bell rang and everyone was there with the food and music while Lee brought the drinks. They all partied until night time when everyone soon left going home leaving Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade at Sasuke's house. Iruka and Kakashi were both drunk and made some smooching noises in an empty room as Tsunade said she was going home. Then Team 7 was in their room where they slept when Sakura was speaking.

"It's been a while since everything was cheery." Sakura said with a smile.

"So did you enjoy the party?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I enjoyed it." Sakura answered.

"I saw you with some other guy today during the party who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh his name was Sai and well yeah I and he got to together." Sakura blushed.

"See didn't I tell you that you would find someone." Naruto reminded.

"Yeah and you were right… Well I'm going to meet him right now at his house! So I got to go! See ya guys!" Sakura soon kissed both her teammates on the cheek when they both blushed.

"Well I guess we got to go to…" Iruka said as he left with Kakashi.

Kakashi was all red and drunk as he was held by Iruka. Sakura assisted them and soon left to go to Sai. Naruto and Sasuke waited when they smiled.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Sasuke asked kissing Naruto's forehead.

"Yes Sasuke…" Naruto said when Sasuke kissed him.

Then Sasuke moved down Naruto's neck making large hickeys as he went down.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said as he pulled off Naruto's shirt revealing Naruto's tanned chest and rosy nipples.

Then he nipped them making Naruto writhe under him.

"Sasuke please…" Naruto begged as Sasuke smirked.

He soon stripped himself and Naruto leaving them to show both their muscular selves. Then Sasuke went down to Naruto's cock sucking on it making the young boy groan out. Then he pushed two fingers inside Naruto when he spread Naruto out. Naruto soon readied himself as Sasuke went inside him slowly but later on was faster.

"Sas-Ahh-ke…. Please… Harder! More! Faster!" Naruto screamed in enjoyment.

Sasuke then obliged pushing himself deeper inside Naruto as well as faster. Soon pleasure went on to the sheets as both boys were panting.

"Naruto… I love you…" Sasuke said as he lies beside Naruto.

"Me too… Sasuke, I love you…" Naruto replied curling himself into Sasuke's arms when both went to sleep.

---------

Epilogue:

In Sasuke's house there was a lot of ruckus going on when a small child ran out the bathroom.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The young child screamed.

"Oh, gosh!" A blonde man said when he looked at his child all dripping.

"Saruto! What are you doing?! Get some clothes on!" The parent yelled as the child followed.

"Yes Mommy…" Saruto said as his black hair swayed in the air as water dripped.

Saruto was Sasuke and Naruto's son who had black hair from Sasuke and lovely light blue eyes from Naruto. Then Sasuke walked out of the bathroom wearing a cream colored towel around his waist.

"Saruto come on or you will be late for the academy." He sternly told.

"Yes daddy!" Saruto called out as he ran to his dad.

They soon dressed up and ate breakfast as they went to the academy. Sasuke was holding Saruto's left hand as Naruto did the right.

"Daddy can you help me on my shuriken practice?" Saruto asked.

"Okay sure if it's fine with mommy." Sasuke answered looking at Naruto who answered.

"I don't mind at all…"

"Yeah!" Saruto and his parents were near the academy where Saruto's friends were waiting.

Saruto soon left his parents and said good bye as his parents waved back. Saruto first meet his pink haired friend who a girl was named Sairuka. Sairuka was Sai's and Sakura's daughter. They both ran inside the academy as Naruto and Sasuke went back home. They soon arrived when Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Naruto let's have some fun…" he purred in Naruto's ear.

"If only you say you love me." Naruto answered back.

"I love you my precious kitsune…" Sasuke then also purred.

"Love you too my Sharigan user…" Naruto replied when Sasuke picked him up and brought them to their room where they had some fun.

Finished…

--------

Well this is all and here is information on the kids and their parents:

Sasuke and Naruto- Saruto (Boy)

Sai and Sakura- Sairuka (Girl)

Neji and Ten-ten- Tenji (boy)

Shikamaru and Temari- Shikimari (girl)

Kiba and Hinata- Kibanata (girl)

Gaara and Lee- have no kids…

Ino and Shino- Ishino (boy)

Chouji- has no lover but has a happy life!

Kakashi and Iruka- adopted Haruka (girl) and Haruko (boy)

Well thanks for all those who supported me on this story and thank you!

Please Review!


End file.
